Outland
by Undercover
Summary: Voldemort and Sauron, one and the same? Two worlds collide to do battle with one villian. Auror partners Ginny and Hermione, along with the help of Tonks and Harry, must work together with Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli... compromise or die!
1. Gondor?

**::Hullo all. As if need to tell you, I will anyway, I do not own either story hp or Lotr. I am just a twisted person that likes to write stories with them, so (don't) sue me.**

Hermione eyed herself in the mirror. She knew she was looking at a different Hermione than she had ever known. This was someone she was just starting to become acquainted with. How had Tonks talked her into this? And Ginny! Those two, she mused with a mix of amusement and resentment.

It had all started when Tonks insisted that she, and Ginny, should chop off all their hair upon completing their Auror Training. She even went so far as to show them what they would look like with their hair short. Ginny had jumped right in of course, never as conservative as Hermione. But somehow, she had gone along with the two. And now she found herself trying to see herself in this new person before her.

Secretly, she did like it. Her hair was bushy, yes, but the thickness gave her short hair body. Made her look wild, and as if she didn't care. It was a new start, and she liked it. Next came the getting used to bit. She had a new Hermione to meet. Sod it, she determined. She wasn't going to mourn over her loss, nor was she going to ache to see something that she couldn't. The beginning of the new Mi would start here, with her moving on and doing what she could. Indeed, she had other matters at hand.

She met Ginny in the gym, needing to work out some frustrations. They sat down to do some stretching. Making small chitchat mostly talking about what the rest of the Weasley family was up to.

"How's George?" Ginny asked as she moved into some yoga position that made Hermione's eyes hurt.

"Fred?" she asked her. She had been seeing one of the twins casually for a few weeks. "He decided to give Angelina another go, so he went to Romania."

"Sorry," Ginny winced, she wished she had known. "Guess Charlie talked some sense into her. Sorry, Mi."

"It's ok," Hermione laughed it off. "I told him to go for it if that's how he felt. We're just friends. Poor George gets to watch the enterprise for a while I take it."

"I always thought you and Ron," she gestured. "Would get together."

"Nah," She shook her head. "When he made it to Keeper, it got in his head that he could be something. Especially with that 'Weasley's our King' thing." Ginny nodded with a smile.

"That's where his path took him," Ron turned professional after school. It had always been his dream, so the Scarborough Scuttles drafted him. "Mine is elsewhere, if only I knew." She laughed.

Ginny laughed with her. "I always thought you had everything planned out."

"Well," Hermione nodded. "I had a plan for life, yah. But life had another for me."

"Has its way, hmm?" Ginny murmured standing up, holding out a hand to Hermione. A good run would sort out their thoughts, she told her.

A nice sweaty half hour later, Hermione washed her hair, enjoying the water. Ginny yelled for her to hurry up. Begrudgingly, she came out, giving it up to her restless friend. As she towel dried her hair, she remembered how little of her hair there actually was now. A crooked grin on her face, she scrunched up her hair and let it be untamed.

Heading over to the Ministry, they popped into their offices. Going through the regular routine of checking the new messages and wanted posters, all the Auror required bits. They settled down with a cuppa as they waited for the morning meeting to begin. Tonks wandering with a cup of something steaming blue, it matched her frosty blue eyes and her white platinum hair she wore at the moment. Ginny and Hermione watched with the usual amusement as Tonks shook her head adding in an undertone of blue to her hair.

She looked over at them, and a face to say, 'yes?' Hermione gave her a grin. "Cheeky."

"Always." And Tonks sat down across from them.

Eventually, the rest of the Aurors showed up and they had their scheduled meeting. After awhile, some left to go on their various duties. The rest left where the Order members. Tonks looked about and gave a casual good-bye.

"See you at Sup," she spoke to Ginny, which meant to every body, be at HQ tonight. She tossed over her shoulder, "1900 hours or close to it."

Hermione and Ginny stayed at the table while the rest of the order members left. Since they were still fairly young compared to some of them they got stuck with a little more paperwork and a little less fieldwork. Hermione flipped through the files in front of her tossing some over to her partner.

"Fair's fair." Ginny gave her a knowing, but not appreciative nod.

"Lets head to the shop to mull over these," Ginny almost begged her. Hermione grinned at her.

She knew why Ginny really wanted to go to the 7th floor café, though she was too amused to say so. She nodded as they hopped up and went to the elevator. It was horrible to read the tiny print on the files in the cramped cubicles, so they often would venture out, as long as they got their work done. This afternoon, they would have to sort out and handle some of the cases.

Sitting down with a mug of tea, Hermione waited while Ginny got her specialized concoction. Tonks had really started her on new and different ideas, now they seemed to contend who could find the oddest creation. Hermione would just roll her eyes and stick with plain tea. In truth, she didn't care what she drank, anything for a break.

"Granger," A man nodded to her, sitting down in Ginny's spot.

"Talon," she nodded to him with a restrained sigh. She looked over to see Ginny occupied with his partner. He followed her gaze over to the other two.

"Nice together, eh?"

"Matter of opinion, I suppose." She kept her words neutral. She didn't care for the bloke, Caftan. Ginny could do way better, and she knew it. Caftan was just a mere pastime.

"Stakeout tonight?" Chris looked over her files. She put her hand on one when he tried to pick it up.

"No, Talon."

"Then you're free for dinner, eh?" He grinned at her. He let her hand linger near his on the file, until she ripped the file away.

"Chris," she used his first name. He was a nice guy, but so not her type. Slightly pushy for her taste too.

"Talon." He nodded referring to his last name. That's what he would always be to her, Talon. She wouldn't see anyone at work she told him over and over. At least he knew it to be true; she hadn't dated anyone else in the ministry.

She gave a small trying smile. She wasn't going to say she was sorry, why should she? Luckily Ginny and her admirer came over, a forced smile on her face. Hermione knew that her partner's flash of big exaggerated eyes to her let her know that Ginny was not enjoying this, no matter how she acted. She regained a normal look and turned to the puppy.

"Look at all this paperwork Mi is making us do!" she shot her friend an apologetic look. Knowing that she was lying, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Talon can take care of her." He grinned at his mate-Chris looked unamused with his _assigned_ partner.

"Evan, bugger off." Hermione told him directly, not hiding her dislike for the man. He was such the jerk, he took it all in stride and thought she was being funny.

"Granger." He laughed.

Ginny grinned, more at her taking one for the team, and kissed on the cheek. "Piss off and let us get some work done." She flirted. "We'll catch up later."

That seemed to appease him as he and his reluctant partner headed off to the elevators. Ginny quickly grabbed a napkin off the table and rubbed it around on her mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes but cracked up anyways.

"As much as they dislike each other, so they say," she started.

"-They are well suited." Ginny finished for her with a laugh.

Their laughter settled as they went through their files and bit the bullet to do some work. Placing some files aside, Ginny declared them finished, while another pile was made of cases they needed to visit. Looking over at the ever studious Hermione, Ginny found her curiously staring at a manila folder. Peering over the top and staring at it upside down, Ginny looked up at Hermione to see a look that mirrored her own.

"What in the wizarding world is that?" Ginny asked in a puzzled tone as Hermione handed her the folder.

"Exactly." She answered in an odd voice. Ginny's eyes flew up from the words she was reading to look at her partner.

"Wot?"

"It's unlike anything we've ever seen," was all she could say to explain it. "Read."

So Ginny read it and looked over to Hermione afterwards. "From Albus?" Mi nodded. "Why?" Mi shrugged.

"It's like reading a story," Hermione gestured helplessly. "I'm not quite sure what to make of it, you?"

"I guess we'll have visitors soon." Ginny tried.

"From 'Gondor' apparently."

**:: A slow start but we will soon be speeding up folks so wait and be patient. Let me know what you think. I wonder how they will react when they meet…hmmm…**


	2. Sentry Duty

At nineteen hundred hours, or close to it, the Order members found themselves situated around 12 Grimmauld place. Hermione felt a tug at her heart at seeing Kreacher still hanging on to his pathetic life. Always taking the side of the poor slaves on the house elf institution, Hermione felt a real divide in how she felt for Kreacher, as he was the catalyst of Sirius' death. She abandoned the House Elf Liberation Front after her fifth year when things went awry. Harry, Kreacher's new master, had wanted to do away with him, but Hermione had to step in then. While the horrible creature still lived, Harry had chosen his words carefully whenever giving him orders. Mainly of the 'you shall not talk' variety. He wasn't allowed to keep items of the Blacks in his excuse for a room, he was not allowed out of the house, and more. While it seemed cruel, it was no less than what the foul beast and done to get around Sirius' words to inform the Darkness.

Nowadays, Hermione situated herself where Kreacher was not. Dobby, who adored Harry Potter, took up the care of the despicable Kreacher, making sure in any way he did not harm nor endanger nor jeopardize in any such way, Harry Potter. They sat in a room off the main hallway that Harry used for office purposes and Order business when they came to call. Hermione looked around for Harry, seeing Ginny doing the same.

"Not here." Tonks cut them off by standing in front of them. "He's off on a mission."

"Who?" Ginny tried, but the other two girls stared at her disbelievingly.

"HJP." Tonks cut his name down to his initials before falling in to a not so comfortable chair next to them. Ginny glared at the two, who laughed unfazed.

"How about the great and mighty D?" Hermione asked after Dumbledore, whether he was going to attend this meeting. He hadn't shown at the previous five.

"No," Tonks smiled, knowing and agreeing with what Hermione was thinking. "Next time."

With Potter? One wondered. Albus was very protective over Harry and often Harry would feel smothered by his paternal interventions. Overwhelmed, Harry spent days at a time by himself, trying to figure out his next course of action. Albus was more than likely pacing his study in worry after the young man.

"But," Tonks interrupted Hermione's train of thought. "Moody will be here to pilot the meeting tonight.

"Yeh, I'll be here," A voice growled from behind them as Moody made his way, looking less than thrilled. "Let's get this going, some of us have other places to be."

Hermione and Tonks exchanged amused grins as they followed the anomalous character that was Alastor Moody. He pointed them to sit in the allotted seats in his gruff manner as he stood by the fire that blazed in its hearth. Trickling in came the rest of the member that could be there, the meeting began. A discussion was born on the events that took life during the last of their meetings and the manner in which they should go about and be dealt with. With more urgent matters at hand, Hermione and Ginny forgot about the file that had crept from Albus' hands into their own.

At the closing of the assembly, Moody gave a growl that signaled he was through with a wave of his hand. Some left immediately to attend to their duties, while a few remained behind to converse with the others. Moody cleaned up his pile of papers, likewise further down the long table Hermione did the same while Ginny and Tonks headed to clean up the mess left behind of the desertion of the troops. Tonks partner had made sure to leave her a playground of wadded crumpled papers, gum wrappers, doodles, and napkins in his teacup. When Hermione saw the object that she and Ginny had spent a curious hour wondering over, she walked up to Mad-Eye, who was just about to depart.

"Alastor," She held up a hand to stop him. He dropped his pile of things onto the table with a loud thump, obviously irritated at being detained.

"Granger?"

"Sorry," She apologized beforehand for holding him up. "Do you know anything about this?" she handed him the unmarked dossier.

He looked at he outside, and without bothering to open it, knowing what it was gave it right back. "Yeh."

Hermione, her face rotating to the side slightly, waited for him to say something else, but after a few seconds it became apparent he wouldn't. "And? And I don't understand. Is this supposed to mean something?"

"You're smart, think it out, girl." He rolled his one good eye, the magical one set on her, before giving a quick glance to her companions walking up. Hermione turned to look, and in that instant he took his chance and apparated out.

Hermione dropped the folder onto the table before falling exasperatedly into the chair next to it. With a graceful hop Tonks sat on the table sliding over as she looked down at her junior. Ginny walked around to finish picking up stray papers before blanking them and then hunting Kreacher down. Hermione's head slumped forward onto her crossed arms as she gave a muffled groan.

"Such the harried one you are." Tonks commented as she reached over Hermione's head to pick up the file. She flipped through the slim folder at the pages that lay within, recalling what she had read a few weeks prior.

"Would you like the simple explanation?" Tonks asked as she tossed the sheets to the side where they previously reside. Hermione's head came up at that, looking at her older friend expectantly. "You work too hard. Think too much."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a pent up sigh. "I thought you had an insight on the that blasted case."

"Well. That too, luv."

"Well?"

"These shirelings obviously know something we don't." Tonks shrugged. "There is a connection here that remains unseen-until now. They send their representatives out this eve."

"Did Rigel tell you that one?" Hermione couldn't help but sneer, her patience worn out.

Tonks laughed good-naturedly at Hermione's bad mood. "And guess who's on sentry duty?" with a slight snap her form disappeared as he headed home for the night.

"Gin," Hermione moaned, her head aching.

"No alcohol, just me." The petite Weasley grinned, wrapping Hermione's arm around her neck as she walked her to the kitchen.

The Order, more over Ginny and Hermione, felt compelled to leave Harry's house clean when they took use of it. Considering they were often there and could almost be thought flatmates, they frequently took over the duties. While one washed and the other dried, the two young women discussed what they heard. However, the conversation made its way back to the mysterious information that lay in their case file.

"Tonks says that they will be coming within the week, and it falls upon us to see to their comfort and needs."

Hermione gave a very unfeminine snort. "Of course." Ginny could only shrug.

"They'd best be worth their trouble." Hermione intoned.

"They'd best have information." Ginny corrected her.

**:: A fairly useless chapter, but segways, what are ya gonna do? -shrugs- Can't have our visitors just popping up in the second chapter, nah we'll wait til the 3rd****. Makes all the difference, eh? Stay tuned lil luv bugs!**


	3. Visitors

Of course it would happen this way, she mused. Ginny and she had been there all morning waiting for this troop of characters-outlanders- to show up. Tonks comes randomly by for a late lunch and happens upon them then. Of course.

From where she sat in her favorite overstuffed fireside chair, Hermione had quite a view of the visitors that Tonks led through the threshold into the living/sitting room they used as a parlor. Her eyes drifted over the company from the tall dark haired, quite scruffy and dirty looking one that hid a regal air, to the even taller platinum blonde whose fine features held Hermione in a fixed stare. Moving past the flaxen mane that she couldn't but be jealous over as she absently touched her own chopped hair, down, down until she came to a stout older looking man with a thick beard and a set face. She would have liked to analyze their features, trying to predict their personalities, but staring would be rude and the quick once over was enough for now.

Tonks paused briefly from talking to the three as an Order member came into the house and had need to talk to Tonks in the office. Her partner, seeing Ginny and Hermione, headed to the side chairs to chat while, the others had a personal issue to discuss. Hermione polite conversed with the woman, but really only managed to say 'hi' as she surreptitiously watched the strangers look about the Order Headquarters. Ginny and Mehgen made quiet talk to the side.

Eyeing the dark room, Legolas couldn't help but feel smothered and horribly closed in. He felt uncomfortable to say the least. A quick look to his companions showed the same as they surveyed the room. He didn't even have to look over at the three young women to know one watched them.

"Templa salka e vilya, Elessar." He told Aragorn that the air felt of magic, making no concern to hid his words or voice, let them hear if they were so curious.

"Beleg," Aragorn nodded back agreement at him before finally sitting down at the small cluster of chairs by a well-worn table. Across sat three youthful women, two of whom were in a pleasant conversation, the third lifted her eyes from the book she held and leveled a gaze against him and his companions.

"Non totus narro quod agnosco idem eadem idem lacuna" Hermione told them not all speak and understand the same words. In Latin.

The blonde looked over at her, and with slight smile and a tilt of his head he nod. "Yes, milady, what you speak is the truth. My apologies."

Hermione hid her surprise quiet well. While she knew Latin had a base for all languages, she hadn't really expected to get a response for what she said. She forced a pleasant smile to her face and gave a nod back to the man. The companion, who had sat in the chair, seemed to force a smile as well as he introduced himself.

"Please allow me present my forthright companion, as well as myself and our humble associate." The smaller man snorted at the description. "I am Strider, also known to some as Aragorn."

Hermione gave a nod to him. Recalling the papers she knew that he was more than he acted, but it was no matter. By now, Ginny and Mehgen had turned their attentions to the guests.

"My esteemed colleague, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." He nodded to the taller man who gave a slight tilt of his head in acknowledgment and respect to the girls. "And the valiant Gimli, son of Gloin."

Hermione, Ginny and Mehgen politely introduced themselves as well, but less eloquently by far. She couldn't help but notice that Strider had left of the titles of the blonde and himself. In the pages, it had said he was a king and his associate a prince. But then again, Hermione still found it hard to believe that she was chatting away with an elf, a dwarf, and 'foreigners'-of a sort- at that. This must have been how muggles felt…a smile came to her lips as she thought about her parents getting her Hogwarts letter for the first time.

Before more could be said, Tonks came out and with her followed Mehgen's partner, who sent her a wave of a gesture and departed, giving a polite nod to all. With her arrival, the new three had to be reintroduced to Tonks, and she to them. Apparently she had leapt into conversation with them upon meeting them with out learning forenames. An awkward moment of silence passed through the room before one of the hostesses offered up some tea.

Taking his tea, Aragorn leapt right in--that was what they were here for after all.

Having given their side of the story and all they knew, which had some details that the file lacked, Aragorn sat back as his new acquaintances took in all that he had said. Legolas had restrained himself from saying too much, not wanting to tread on Aragorn's word. Gimli had shown less control and slipped in a few comments that he felt needed to be said. The locals all sat in silence as they mulled over the new tidings. Everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own thoughts as they considered the matter.

"What if Harry had the ring?" Ginny asked, groping at strands. They needed an idea, something to work with.

"No." many voices ended that thought, with what felt like very bitter sentiments.

"No," Hermione explained politely. "Not only is there no ring anymore. But it would have possessed Harry and impaired our side."

Ginny nodded quietly. In the back of her head she knew it wouldn't have worked, but the idea had to be thrown out there. Maybe it would lead to something…

Hermione picked up the file from the coffee table. It was the papers Albus had given her. The ones he had received from Gandalf himself. She leafed through the starched papers, looking for something, some thought or idea.

"You seem to know more about our situations than we of yours." Legolas spoke up. "Why not tell us of your happenings."

Hermione frowned at that. Why hadn't she thought of it? "About 25 years ago, the darkness came into a strengthening of his power. It grew and grew, to become out of control. But when Harry was born there was a confrontation which led to his so called 'death'," she made a quotation gesture. As she talked she found herself on a trail of rough thoughts. She just went with the current and spoke as she considered.

"Some people said he was dead but most believed him to be in a way," she groped around for an appropriate word, "sleeping. Biding his time until he grew strong again. This took him say 11 years. Now during this time he could have been in your land." She could see him shaking his head.

"No, no, think about it. From what I've read from the papers Gandalf sent Albus, Bilbo had the ring for quite some time and there was no cause for panic. Then Frodo has it and it becomes an issue when he has it until the time he tosses it."

"But he has plagued our lands for more time than you could possibly imagine," Aragorn slipped in, holding his hand to silence his Elvin friend. "Where as here Voldemort may have gone for 11 years, Sauron was disturbing us for a lifetime."

"But maybe time moves differently." Hermione threw in there, sticking to her ground. She could see the blonde hair move from the corner of her eyes, knowing that, again, he was disagreeing. "Why not?"

"It seems too suitable." He started. He wasn't really trying to be rude; he just wasn't quite seeing her point. "An easy way to explain it."

"Why do you always have to disagree!" she snapped as a statement rather than a question.

"Well, if I had be in accord with everything, I would have thought young Potter could carry the ring. Where would that have left us?"

"Humor me please," her eyes feel back to Aragorn to talk some sense into someone. If they would just give her a chance, she knew she could work it out. "If times moves differently, they could explain why, for one, your ages are different than ours, but look the same.

"More importantly, how in that 11 years he was absent from our domain, and in yours while Mr. Baggins had the ring. And when he…dropped," she said politely picking the word, "it in the Fires he was banished from your domain. That left him only ours, hence, why he is back after 11 years."

"It does have a certain possibility." Tonks had to side with her friend. She could see the skeptical looks of the three men, or males she corrected herself. Hermione needed some support. "Isn't that why you're here after all? Because you knew he wasn't completely defeated?"

"We did have suspicions." The short one, Gimli, cut the rest off. He wanted to be done with this matter entirely. The foul demon had plagued the people of both lands for far too long. "We can't continue on with our lives until he is finished."

"So when did you realize that he might not be as defeated as you thought?" Ginny asked awkwardly. She didn't have the flow of words that Hermione did, but that didn't matter in their line of work, thankfully.

"Gandalf," Aragorn started slowly, as he somewhat-he thought- figured out the girl's odd question. "Spoke with us after conferring with your head of the order, Albus. They must have come to a similar conclusion on the time gap."

"It would have been nice of them to share." Ginny snorted. The rest tilted to their heads to the side in a subdued agreement. This didn't really get them anywhere, and she said so.

"So we need to think of a course of action." Tonks roped them in to a decision.

"I believe we should meet this Harry Potter," Legolas looked at Aragorn to see him in agreement, and to ensure if he had correctly spoke the young man's given name. "Is he available as of yet?"

Why did this bleach blonde statue jump in before Hermione could explain anything! She was just about to say that they should meet Harry. How else would they get anywhere? She hated being a second late. Curse him for being a step ahead of her. She couldn't quite control her dismay at the situation and keep the curtness from her voice.

"He's in conference with the Seniors," the words came through her teeth. "When he becomes available, we will send him your way." Maybe they would take the hint.

Tonks eyed her friend, holding back her laughter with every ounce of self-control. She might as well have said 'go away, we'll find you when we have need of you.'

"Seniors?" Gimli tested the word out.

"The old folks," Tonks supplied. "Albus, Gandlaf, Aberforth… They are all meeting with Harry to discuss the present undertakings."

Again, Hermione tried to tell them that they would find them later when conference dispersed. However, Legolas cut it. "We can not go anywhere until we hold counsel of our own with Gandalf the White. We have no where to go."

Ginny smiled and jumped in. "Well, while you, we, wait. Would you like a tour of our humble abode?"

Considering there was not much else to do but wait, they agreed. Ginny took them through the house, giving simple descriptions of what they do day to day. She even described their offices at the ministry, but lately, she pointed out, they spent a majority of their time here.

With Ginny taking one for the team and moving the guests out of the way, Tonks and Hermione were at liberty to discuss their aspects. Both had read the report from Gandalf and Albus, but they were still in the dark. It certainly seemed as if Sauron and Voldemort were alike, possibly one and the same, maybe in cahoots. Similarities and time gaps were there, but they needed something else to go on.

"Well just have to wait and see, Mi." Tonks told her. They would have to wait for Harry. A new outlook always brought different ideas.

"That's the hard part." A reluctant Hermione groaned. She ran her fingers through her hair, surprised to find she forgot how short it was. "I do hope it went all right. Harry tends to fight the current when there is too much un-requested advice."

"Albus does outrival in that arena."

Hermione gave an unfortunate nod. Harry had grown up in the years, but she could hardly blame him when Albus bombarded him with so much information and expectations. She found herself on a new track of thought, wondering if Harry was taking this upon himself. Deep in thought, she hardly noticed Tonks excuse to leave for a prior obligation. A slight noise brought her back to the room and to her body.

"Mi," Ginny came over and sat down in an overstuffed chair by her friend. She was concerned with the way Hermione deliberated over everything these days. Some relief just might do her some good. "I found a room off to the side that seemed to satisfy the squatters."

Ginny knew that Hermione didn't need the stress of taking on the peculiar visitors. Knowing the girl, she would feel responsible for them as well as everything else that went on. She ruffled up her own hair as she sat down.

Hermione looked up to see only Ginny. She did sigh with a relief to see she disposed of her charges. She sent the girl a small, but appreciative smile. "That hard to get rid of?"

"Nah," Ginny shook her head with a light smile. "They are actually fairly nice. Different, yes. But that's the pot calling the kettle black, methinks."

"Right you are, my dear." Hermione actually laughed at the thought.

**:: Okay, Okay, before anyone says it, let me explain. I do not read nor speak Elvish OR latin, so lay off. I just used some craptacular generator to get a sketchy idea. The point is that they were saying something that the rest couldn't understand, who cares if it isn't perfect? Wait don't answer that. I'm a writer not a linguist.**

**Now that our two groups have met and had slight discussion, with more to come I'm sure, things should get interesting. And yes, there will be some action and or adventure coming. Like they would sit on their bums all day. (rolls eyes upwards)**


	4. Dialogues & Resolves

Harry didn't seem even the remotest bit relieved when he met up with his fellow Aurors. Hermione decided against asking why his eye twitched. To say he appeared less than amused would state the obvious. Ginny and the others politely waited until he burst forth with whatever counsel he had received. Rather oddly, he appeared disturbed, but it settled after a few moments and he sat and looked at them all.

"So?" Tonks threw in. Not one to worry, she sacrificed herself. "Spill, what went on?"

He grinned with little amusement. "To cut it short- not much. We are virtually at the same place we were. Square one."

"Square negative one." Ginny grunted. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Did they tell you about…" Hermione drifted off. She didn't want to go into the whole thing if he already knew. She hoped he did.

"Yeah," He answered her right when she stopped, knowing what she was getting at. It was quite a leap from where they were, but it still didn't get them too far. A leap up and back down basically. "Lot to take in."

"Wait until you meet our guests." She told him. Imagine just hearing the whole story, but then meeting these troop of…outlanders. She couldn't help but tease him, knowing he wouldn't profit from it as much as she or Tonks would, "Ginny here was gracious enough to show them around."

She smiled at him. He wasn't even aware of how he ground his teeth. "What are they like then?"

The three went on to tell him their musings on the subject. With a bemused warning, they told him he would have to meet with them too. And somehow, it felt this alliance was just beginning. As was the mayhem.

Elsewhere, The three 'outlanders' discussed the same amongst their small number. Forming their own opinions on the matter, they were interrupted on Gandlaf's arrival. He quickly explained of his own ventures, and what had been uncovered in the meeting amongst the elders and the young Mr. Potter. While the rest had yet to meet him, Gandalf told of them of his perceptions of the young man. They would have to confer in the morning.

-

A table had been set for twelve, whether more or less would show was uncertain. The outlanders arrived on time, standing behind their seats, waiting patiently for the onset of the rest. Within a few minutes, Tonks came in followed closely by Ginny and Hermione. More minutes passed before Harry came into the group. No introductions were made there would be time for that later. Albus came in much later clearing his throat before beginning.

"Unfortunately," he began. "We must wait on a few more affiliates. My apologies, Gandalf."

Gandalf gave a polite nod, waiting patiently and sipping his tea. His companions waited almost as stoically, looking around and made well-mannered conversations with their host of the previous day. Tonks talked with mainly with Potter and Albus, while that left Ginny and Hermione to the rest. Hermione busied herself with the papers in her hand and jotted thoughts down on a pad of paper. Ginny suppressed a shrewd grin, and talked with them, asking how they had gotten on during the night. After some time, the two groups joined in a mutual discussion, appearing to have started without the rest.

However, they did restrain themselves, waiting diligently for the latecomers, whoever they maybe. Albus reigned in the topic of the adversary, and asked Gandalf how he fared in their trip. Hermione looked over to see everyone else bored and waiting, except the outlanders- they remain courteous and respectful. Her eyes drifted down the table, past Ginny's doodling, past Harry's blank stares, Tonk's restraint in changing her apperance to keep herself amused, around Albus and Gandalf's talk, Aragorn politely listening, Legolas staring at her, and Gimli from the corner of his eye eyeing his ax probably wishing to sharpen it. _Wait_, Hermione stopped herself-something wasn't right there.

She turned her head slightly away from where it had stopped after Gimli, and towards the other side of him where the fair-haired deity sat. His eyes watched her in a polite manner in more curiosity than gawking or glaring. She raised an eyebrow at him in question, which seemed to ask her question, 'yes, can I help you?'

"Forgive me," he apologized that he had surprised her, for he had seen her eyes pass over him and then jump back. "Any encouraging thoughts?"

Her brows fell in confusion, not quite understanding his meaning, her eyes drifted down. Seeing her pad of paper, it dawned on her what he had said. "None too helpful I fear."

He nodded and she was about to say something else, when the doors opened and the final guests arrived. In strolled Alastor Moody in lead, gruff as always, followed by Aberforth-Albus' brother, Remus Lupin, And Kingsley Shacklebolt. Albus' blue eyes twinkled as he snapped his finger and more chairs appeared. All sat down, giving no reason for their lateness. When all eyes drew to Albus and he began his summit.

A few hours and many headaches later, little was uncovered and much left untouched. Calling for a break, Albus stood up, dismissing everyone for a long leisurely lunch to sort out thoughts. Hermione stood up after awhile and stretched her limbs. Ginny, who was right behind her, scooped up the pad on which Hermione had been taking notes on, and brought it with them as they exited the room. Coming out they found Tonks eyeing the other Order members present and grilling them on their lateness.

"So?"

"So," Remus started returning her gaze. Moody and Aberforth had left with Gandalf and Albus. Kingsley waited for the rest of them. Lupin had a mock seriousness on his face. "Mind your own business lass."

"Lass?" Tonks countered. "That's not what you say when you want something."

"And what do I want?" Lupin smothered his amused grin.

"You want to tell me where you were." She laughed again because she had some in full circle. Remus laughed as well, the whole conversation making no sense.

Going separate ways, everyone split up for lunch. Ginny went with Remus, not having seen him in awhile. Followed by Kingsley and eventually Tonks. Harry came out a few minutes later to where Hermione wait on the elevator. Completely forgetting that he was in there, she jumped when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Harry!"

"Sorry, luv." Sheepishly grinning, he took a momentary step back.

"Oh Harry," she laughed after she recovered.

Having lunch together they talked about Ron and wondered how it was going for him. Something felt off not to have him with them during this big part of their lives, the war looming above them. Years ago, Harry had released Ron from his undeclared vow to be by Harry's side. They were still best friends, but in being such, Harry had to let him follow his heart. If that meant him being on the other side of the country flying around on a broomstick, then that was they way it had to be. Real friends made sacrifices. Ron, for his part, didn't say so, but he planned on being back, he just had things he need to do before hand. Hermione didn't need to be told this, for she knew how close the two were.

Ginny, the topic carefully broached by Harry, kept him informed about Ron between the holidays when he saw him, which he still spent at the Weasley's-the closet thing to his family. Hermione was certain there was reciprocal fancy on Ginny and Harry's part for the other. For unknown reasons, most likely bashfulness, kept either from declaring it. Ginny was very popular among the male population-she was cute, witty, intelligent, outgoing and not very easy to get. Harry was brooding, dark, troubled, all of which played to his handsome features that many said mirrored his father's to an art. Hermione, and Ginny, did see more to Harry then his dark nature of late, but he didn't let too many new people into his life anymore. He had quite the burden to carry without the stress of anything else. Much led to the various reasons Hermione was pleased to have lunch with him, for he was very busy, as was she. Strange that the two should be in such close professions, nearly identical-slight additions to Harry's part- and not see each other as often as would be liked. The outlanders brought a joint venture for them.

"Gin," Harry started, slightly unsure of himself. He didn't want to sound like he was always talking about her, but also felt he was an adult and didn't need to act so stupid. "Went to lunch with the rest then?"

Hermione nodded as if she didn't notice his tone. She didn't want to push either friend into something they obviously weren't ready for. Harry continued. "Old folks went in mass, what about the others?"

"Others?"

"The non-muggle and non-wizarding folk?" he tried, not wanting to call them anything bad. What were there names again?

"Oh," Hermione had forgotten entirely. "You were in there last."

"Must've gone with Gandalf." He shrugged.

When they finally headed back to the conference room, Harry admitted to her a slight lack of though for the problems at hand. "My brain is dry, picked clean, empty, e-t-c."

"As well here." She laughed at his exaggeration. It was nice to see him in a good mood, which is to say a not dark one.

Once back in the room, Hermione didn't rush to sit down as everyone drifted back in. Harry spoke with Lupin on something personal while the rest waited for Albus and his entourage to appear. Walking over to the magicked windows that overlooked a scene that was not truly out there, Hermione fell into a slight reverie as she lost her self deep into her thoughts. A slight motion caught her eyes in the reflection as she turned to see the three odd men sitting in their chairs, also staring out the windows.

"Any new thoughts?" she attempted to be cordial.

"Nothing solid," Aragorn's voice slightly disappointed in the insubstantial information.

Hermione nodded as she sat on the windowsill. Deep in thought, she was unaware of the candid interaction between them. "The real problem isn't as much as if or how the two could be linked," she referred to the two villains of both their worlds. "But what we need to do about it."

"Ay."

"You don't have the threat on you and yours any more, but it is kind of you to pursue it through to us." She actually smiled at that. It was an exceptional thing for these men to leave their own in the wicked chase the evil had led.

"My thanks," Aragorn nodded to her. It felt a comfort to have someone realize the extent of what they had committed themselves to. "My Lady."

Hermione blushed. Her head fell slightly down in a shy manner before she stood up and made to go back to her seat. She gave a smile to the group as she left, her eyes resting a second longer than needed on the silent and pensive blond statuesque. Biting the inside of her cheek, she returned to her seat, relieved to see everyone back.

"Where were we?" Albus began in booming voice to bring everyone to attention. Everyone turned away from their side conversations to contribute their attention to the problem at hand.

Hermione was about to mention what she had just said to Aragorn about really needing to find a course of action rather then theorize until the blue moon about the how. She paused a moment to give a silent curse to her mentor's irritatingly twinkly eyes, a comfort and disturbance all in the same breadth.

"While conjectures are well and good, we must move forward." Legolas said, with a look to his companions to show that they had discussed this and were in agreement.

Hermione's eyes flew over the source of her immediate anger. How could he take her idea?! Her head fell slightly to the side as she looked at him, rage boiling up inside her. The prat had the gall to lay his blue eye upon her too, looking directly at her!

"Miss Granger was progressive enough to bring this to the table, which I," he gestured to his companions. "We, second."

While she still felt her fury, for a reason she attributed to his past rebuttals, it faded slightly as he had credited her with her proper acknowledgment. Not that it had been the most grandiose idea, just common sense. She was surprised at the relationship that was emerging from this union of their two worlds. She certainly wouldn't have thought of herself as the emissary for the outlan— their guests, she corrected herself.

"Makes sense enough." Harry threw in, knowing any idea of Hermione's was a good idea. "We can speculate later, pressing matters at hand, what should we do?"

Albus sat back in his chair, the same position he had since the noble elf had spoke. He really was there to preside over the meeting, for what could he himself really do? His magic still coursed strongly through his veins, but his advice was all he could give Harry. The lad needed to take his own steps, for ill or otherwise. As for his friends and companions, they could only aid him.

Gandalf, Alastor and he had debated over this at their interval, coming to the conclusion that as elders, they must let their younger generation take the outcome of their actions. While responsibility held its firm grasp on him, in the end he knew Harry would face Voldemort on his own, he had relayed that to his contemporaries. His line faded in a way that let him know that he would not be Harry's safeguard for so much longer, why make the younger dependant on him, independent thought would be his saviour.

"It really falls to you, Potter." Ginny pointed out. They all knew vaguely of the prophecy. "What can we do for you?"

"You're right," Harry shaded a slight red feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Bloody wands."

Most of the people at the table knew that since Voldemort and Harry had brother wands, each had a phoenix feather-Fawkes'- in it. Gandalf murmured this to the side to tell Aragorn. Gandalf had filled them in the previous night, but some of the smaller details, such as the wands, he had left out.

"Although it would seem paradoxical, we could all accompany him." Aragorn smiled a bitter one. It was of common knowledge now that his companions hadn't maintained their own fellowship. However, this was his real thought, it was the side choice that none of them wanted. "Or, we could separate, having minor…diversions."

"I would go on my own," Harry nodded, taking up his role as the lone tragic hero.

"We can hold the fronts though," Ginny pitched in, wanting to contribute something. She knew Harry would never let anyone go with him. Decoying was a good gamble.

"Of course we will." Tonks smiled at Harry.

Hermione knew this is how it would be, how could it be anything else? Harry had always tried to take on the darkside by himself even in school. Heros were not born but made, and Harry's had started the day his forehead burned with the scar that marked his name. Looking over, she wanted to see what the silent elders had to say. Lupin looked ever pensive as usual. They had taken up this fight when Harry could not, and now it was his part to end it. Those of the younger generation would be the physical front, while Remus, Sturgis, and the rest held more for the psyche of the Order.

At the beginning of the day, everything had seemed so bleak, now the world held possibilities-slim but there. While Harry knew what he had to do, he wasn't sure if he should know of the others' plans. To know how his friends put themselves in danger, decoying, for him? he told them he had a few things to straighten out before he left tomorrow, and he would see them all then, on his departure. Before anyone could say anything, not that there was much to say anymore, he aparrated out.

A few moments passed, everyone in varying depths of introspection. Before Hermione could finish her line of thoughts, which led her astray, Dumbledore brought the room's attention to the table. What would-could the Order do to aid Potter?

::Hmm…These first few chapters are boring, but I'm just setting the stage. I hope. Lol. So, did any one notice anything, 'odd' in this installment? I took great care (pains? Not quite) to place it there, we'll see how it plays out though…

**Luv to the readers! **


	5. A Pause

Just when my inspiration hit, and I was ready to produce many chapters of brilliant (Ha! I'd like to think so) creativity, A series of unfortunate events found their way to my door. Which is to say, not the book, but sadly, real misfortunes. Writing wise. Besides school-no comment- I have had plenty on my plate to keep me busy. The saddest bit being that I do not have access to my work at the moment, which means my stories will be placed on indefinite hold.

But do not fear. I am not abandoning them. I WILL finish my tales, even if I have to handwrite everything back out. All I'm asking for is patience. And time.

I like my fics, and don't want them to be lost. I hope everyone will continue to check up on them. Sooner rather than later hopefully, this note will be a bad memory. I will do my best.

Thank you (With apologies as well)

Undercover


	6. Skirmish

**: Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer…etc…. No, it's not mine, neither really. I'm just a pathetic hack, are you happy now?**

Privy to such information that the Order held, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found themselves dubbed members in the Order. While no ceremony took place and no certificate or medals were handed out, it didn't make it any less imperative. Frivolities, by name, were a mere luxury, one they didn't have time for. Harry's exit was quiet and swift, few gathering to say goodbye, Albus giving last details and final advice.

The order had no other plan than to keep on the way of things, maintaining and holding their territories. A fight was imminent. Unless Harry was able to take on the darkness with the banal surprise element, which was doubtful, the Deatheaters would band and attack. The only thing Hermione and the rest could do was to take those attacks, and give Harry some space.

The only problem was magical battles have a way of occurring spontaneously. There was only so much either side could do to prepare or shift the battlefields to their territories. So Order and Auror patrols went on as so-called normal.

"Toast," Talon asked his partner as they strolled along the gate, one going one way the other going the opposite.

"Marmite!" Caftan called behind him as the passed.

Chris grimaced at the thought. He and Evan were playing a word association game randomly while they patrolled the perimeter of the Eastland Bridge (a wizarding province.) Personally, he had thought of marmalade first, then jam. He could even see honey, or bananas, or even peanut butter. But marmite, vegemite-shudder- he was of the population that couldn't stand it, one either adores it, or fears it.

By the time he made his way to the other side of the gates, where he met up with Evan was, he had gotten over it. It was Caftan's turn.

"Sheep."

"Um," Chris walked along slightly, trying to harness his first thought on sheep. After a few feet he called back, "Skin?"

He heard Evan laugh. And then there was a silence that took over the night, stealing it from the watcher.

Hermione sat on the uncomfortable bench, ignoring the pain of the horrible slats of wood, wolfing down what could barely be called a dinner. Ginny sat near, doing the same but far more sophisticatedly.

One had gone to the market down the way and grabbed some food while the other held watch by herself. Their allotted patrol left them on the edge of what the wizarding world called The Walk, which was really just a long stretch of jogging trails, recreational grounds, and surrounding houses and promenade-hence the name.

A crack disturbed their eating, and looking up they found a harried-looking Greysen standing before them. He his black hair tied hectically back and the sleeves of his robe yanked sloppily up.

"The Eastland Bridge," he huffed out of breath. For such a fit and usually cool, calm, and collected guy to be in such a state, things had to be drastic. "Deatheaters swarmed the bank, we need everybody."

He kept it short and simple and was gone before they could react. It was so quick they looked at each other to see if it had really happened. Both stood up, completely forgetting about their food, which fell negligently to the ground.

Ginny had pulled out her wand prepared to apparate to the fight, but Hermione stuck her hand out to stop her. "Wait! What if it's a diversion?"

"What?" Ginny asked, her mind already gearing up for the fight ahead. She missed Hermione's point.

"Misdirection?" Hermione gestured out her frustration. The fight might just be at the eastern border, or they might be trying to pull everyone from their posts. She told Ginny this.

Ginny face fell into torn confusion as well. She wasn't sure what to do. But she made up her mind quickly. "We fight."

"And if it's a trap?" Hermione, always the logical one, pointed out.

"Then we will deal with it when we have to."

"But there will be nothing left to deal with!"

"Fine, Hermione." Ginny, angry for wasting any time, spoke shortly and through her teeth. "You stay here. I will go check."

Without another word she had left. Hermione stood alone in the dark park with only her thoughts. "Dammit!" she knew there was more to it, but was obligated, by herself, to go after Ginny, and do her part.

When she arrived, there wasn't much time for thinking. Getting struck in face by an elbow, and a wand discharging past her ear, Hermione threw herself into action. A battle was at hand.

_She spat out the dirt in her mouth and pushed her body up from the dirt. Hermione was going to find that gray-haired bitch and_ _rearrange her face via her wand. The same tart had been eluding her throughout the fight, only to appear when Hermione was in the midst of something important. True, it was a battle, but trust Deatheaters to fight dirty. _

_She had collected as many wands as she could from the downed enemy, since everyone else was already fighting. Hermione had tried to think of something clever to help their side. Without their wands, their foes would be less quickly to rise. But that long-haired wench had kicked her in back. Lucky for Hermione, being the ubersmart witch she was, she had locked a spell on the coveted wands, so only she could handle or distribute them. Otherwise, they were just a bunch of sticks and twigs. _

_The numbers were fairly matched, and Hermione scooped up the wands when she could. But it didn't stop the darkside for long. Between the badside losing their wands, and the goodside's own bad luck of breaking wands and overpowered by dirty tactics, things turned physical. _

_Hermione found her prey and yanked her up by her nasty braids and ran her fist straight into her face. It hurt her hand, but the adrenaline postponed the true bite of the punch. Rendering her quarry unconscious, Hermione pulled out her wand to lay a hostage ward on her. Turning she left, and would come back to her captive later._

Hermione woke up from her dream, which in truth was just like reliving the fight. But the only difference was now that the adrenaline had worn off, Hermione could feel the aches and pains, the bruises coming to the surface, and the burns and grazes. Considering some, she had fared well.

Somehow, the Order had managed to retake the Bridge, though it was not pretty. Lives had been lost on both sides, and prisoners as well. But in terms of numbers, it had been but a border skirmish. The war was still waiting for the opportune circumstances. Hermione felt that Voldemort had sent out a small troupe to test the Order.

"Prisoner Velasquez requests water." Tonks grinned at Hermione from the sink. Tonks had apparently been up for a couple hours, as she looked clean and awake.

Hermione stood up from the floor of the warehouse where they were keeping their one prisoner and rubbed her neck. Heaven forbid they have furniture… "She can wait until the rest of us have had ours."

Part of Hermione, the naïve schooler that she used to be, felt guilty for her harsh manner. But years of fight had taught her to grow up. They kept the prisoner alive, fed and watered. She was luckily she wasn't dead.

"Lupin is going to interrogate at 10." Tonks informed her, grinning despite the mean cut at the corner of her lips. She didn't have as many wounds as Hermione, but what she lacked in quantity, she made up for in quality. Her wounds were few, but deep.

Ginny had already been up and headed out to check on their own numbers, replacing Minerva as 'nurse', and overseeing to make sure everyone was okay. Minerva, while she did not fight, had been up since, repairing and tending. The older members, such as Albus and Aberforth, were more of the Strategy corps. than the fighters.

"Mi," Tonks called over her shoulder. She stood at the bar, at least the warehouse had a kitchenette. "Eat." She nodded to a broken plate of dubious looking eggs.

"Are those," Hermione cleared her throat, "edible?"

"They're all you've got."

"Yeah," Hermione murmured to herself. She could see others still asleep on the floor, apparently to tired to call on cots also.

She played with the food, nibbling at it, trying to have at least something in her stomach. She looked to the side of her where Tonks leaned against the bar, just as restless. "So?" she asked if she had heard anything.

"No." Tonks shook her head. "No word on Harry."

"But," Tonks interrupted her after she had turned back to the rubbery eggs. "The word is, we are all accounted for. No prisoners."

Hermione nodded. It was not as good as it sounded. Tonks had yet to say the corpse count, and those that had died after. She raised an eyebrow at her friend, silently asking the question.

"A dozen," Hermione's eyes widened at that. But Tonks added, "and one."

Hermione felt downcast at that. Thirteen. Very ominous…

When Lupin came, he was looking grayer that usual, a very weathered and tired looking gray. It must've been a full moon recently. He took Tonks with him and saw the detainee, leaving Hermione to hold the door.

She wasn't sure how long they were in there, but when they came out, she knew it didn't go well, which all could have safely assumed. "Nothing?"

"Not much." Remus stalked away from the room. Tonks followed after, shooting Hermione a look.

Walking through the big empty room, Remus appointed a couple people to watch the prisoner. He told the two trailing after him to meet him in an hour at HQ to discuss something he had come across. Not waiting for questions, he was gone.

"What do you think that was about?" Hermione asked Tonks, who shrugged.

"Just bring the rest of those wands he said."

**: Just a clash really, not much for plot advancement. But it is a slow process. In all honesty, I know where this story is going to end up, but the road might be slightly mad. So, if it is odd, just deal with it, laugh at it, whatever…**

**Next: What has Remus found out? Where are our Outlanders? What will be done about Harry and the Darkness? **


	7. Wands

Ginny gave Hermione a nod as she entered the room, sitting down for the debriefing on the skirmish. The head members and the most active members were meeting to discuss their various viewpoints on what happened, and to speculate on what might happen. Hermione sat with Ginny and conferred on what had happened when they had arrived.

"It was just starting when I got there." Ginny told her. "The lines broke and they were still coming out of the river."

"You know what happened with me." Hermione rubbed her temples. The bruise that was coming up on her face was proving to be quite the shiner.

"Yeh, sorry bout that." Ginny had seen Hermione get hit, and winced in pain when it happened. She was surprised her friend hadn't blacked out from the force.

The meeting began and the members threw in the information that each had found out. There wasn't much though. They waited on Harry. Besides that, all the two sides could really do was fight each other. It was a battle for survival.

"Remus," Dumbledore drawled, giving the floor over to the shrewd man.

"Yes." He nodded to the older man and then cleared his throat. "Hermione, did you bring them?" He looked at Tonks to see if she delivered the message.

Although she didn't quite understand she handed the bundle of sticks over to her former professor. He pulled out one and rubbed it like he was polishing it. After a second he flicked it to the side, away from every body, and black sparks shot out from every angle.

"Oi!" Tonks jumped back, as did the rest of the gathering.

At the far end of the room, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood watching with out reaction and unreadable. Hermione looked over at them once Lupin had displayed the fireworks. She looked back to see him now drawing on a board he'd conjured up.

"These wands have been altered, upgraded if you will." Remus explained.

"As you all know, when some invokes the Avada Kedavra spell, it is a very focused and demanding curse. Imagine a thin, but power beam shot out of their wand. It is concentrated and direct. It is possible to miss with it because it has to be so centered.

He drew as he spoke.

"Now, picture taking that beam and stretching it out, like a flare. It's diluted and less powerful, but covers more area. Similar to a muggle shotgun. It splays out everywhere."

"But how is this different from any other harmful spell?" Ginny asked, intrigued by the information. She wondered why other spells that were like getting hit and bruising, or bloodied were different.

"I'm getting to that." He smiled at her.

"This spell, if just grazed by it, can gash whatever it touches. It is still a powerful spell, even if it has been tampered with. Normal spells, the kind you're talking about," He gave a nod to the Weasley, "are like the slim ray on the Kedavra spell, only far less potent. It has to be directed and hit the target."

"So is it a spell? Or the wands?" Hermione asked, gesturing with her pen. Her notes were filling the page.

Remus sighed, rubbing his temples "It's a—it's both." He stuttered, finally nodding. It didn't matter exactly what it was, he didn't fully understand and neither would they. They were all so tired.

"How do we fight it?" someone asked from the back, Lupin didn't see.

"We can't." he shrugged. "The good thing is it is avoidable. It is really just like any spell mechanically--avoid it." he looked at the group with such an earnest face they knew what he meant. Whether a spell to KO someone or the big AK spell, it was all the same. Dangerous.

The meeting wrapped up, and still no word on Harry. Dumbledore said this was best, for if ha had already failed they would know, and no news was good news. Tonks gave a nod to Hermione and Ginny as she was heading back out to check on their captive, and the other two girls stayed behind.

Ginny read over Hermione's notes why the latter looked about. She caught Aragorn's eyes as he and his were leaving, parting words with Gandalf and Dumbledore. Hermione also found her eyes on the tall blonde, and his eyes met hers. She couldn't read them, but felt a shiver after he left.

"Hey-" Ginny tapped Hermione with her rolled up papers. She spoke quietly and jerked her head in the direction of the window.

Hermione looked over to see a tired Remus Lupin staring out at the gray skies. Ginny followed over to the brooding man. Brought to his attention, he looked over at the two young women and smiled at them.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione. He just nodded with the smile on his face.

"Just winding down." He had been up for hours and was about to find a place to crash, but was still wired from the past 48 hours events. His brain was still on.

"Ok." Hermione smiled politely, unsure to believe him. She worried about him. He then explained about being up for the past few days without any sleep.

"You're worried about Harry too." Ginny knew, it was obvious. She saw his admission with a slow nod.

"He is as prepared as he can be, but…" he drifted off, not wanting to say what they were all thinking. He played with the wand in his hand, a long blackwood picked up from the fight.

A couple awkward moments passed where no one wanted to talk about Harry. Ginny watched Remus's fidgeting and she wondered at his abundant knowledge.

"Hey when did you learn about the sophisticated inner workings of the wands?" Ginny laughed. "Last I remember, we still had to drag you into The Fair Shoppe to get you a new playing belt."

Hermione laughed, remembering walking in with him to the store to get a new piece for his record player. He insisted on avoiding anything that had to with motorized skill. He had some absurd avoidance of anything mechanical, though never said why. She always thought he just didn't like working with his hands. Or maybe he didn't like inventions or innovations. But now that she thought about it, it seemed strange.

"Remus?"

He shook his head and smiled at them, remembering the question. "I've just picked stuff up along the way."

"Mm-hmm." Hermione and Ginny nodded, seeing his mood lighten slightly.

"Everyone has their secrets." He smiled slyly.

The girls, satisfied that he wasn't suicidal or anything, simply tired, headed out. Hermione checked over her shoulder back over to the man. She looked over to see him quiet and staring back out the window sadly. There was something he wasn't sharing, and she knew, just by the heartbreaking reflection in the glass, he never would. There was a personal scar there.

….-

Elsewhere at HQ, 12 Grimmauld Place, Ginny and Hermione sat in silence, both mentally battling their own demons. Harry should have contacted someone by now. While no one mentioned it yet, they were all getting worried.

Both were so wrapped in their inner worlds, they didn't see the once-outlanders, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas, now almost friends arrive. Walking into the room, the three foreigners sat down in the cluster of furniture and stared at the two pondering girls. With a start, Hermione saw them and almost jumped out of her skin, and seat.

"Sorry ladies," Gimli apologized for them all.

Ginny and Hermione nodded politely but still looked distracted. Aragorn pursued the matter.

"Harry," they both said at the same time. Both explained their worry over their friend, and not hinting at the other matters weighing on their hearts and minds.

Aragorn and Legolas seemed to have a brief conversation between themselves with their eyes, and the darker haired man stepped to the side, seeming in deep concentration. Legolas looked back over to Ginny, a polite expression that encouraged confession. If she wished to talk, he would listen.

"I wish this was all over." Ginny dejectedly turned around and walked out of the room, her head hung.

Hermione's eyes followed her friend and her sympathy went with her. Ginny's love for Harry was strong and vibrant, exposed for the world to see-but not for Harry or her. For two people who were so fierce, so loyal, so upstanding as they were, it was strange that they were so inhibited around each other and their feelings. Hermione felt it was truly the threat of Voldemort that stood in their way. If Harry's life were not endangered, constantly, surely their affections would be declared. All this, her frustrations, escaped her lips in a sigh. "So do I."

"What would you do when this is played out?" Legolas brought her attentions back to the present, as it were. He saw her lose herself in thoughts and thought better to bring her back.

"Pick up the shards of an inimitably peculiar life and collage them to a masterpiece." Hermione leaned back as she spoke nonsensically random. She grinned brazenly at him, which let him know she was being facetious. "And you?"

"Master Gimli," he nodded to the dwarf across the room, "has agreed to show me the marvel that is dwarf '_service_'." He grinned looking out of the corner of his eye to see if Gimli rose to the tempered slight. "And in return, I will take him to his beloved."

Legolas saw the look on Hermione's face and stifled his laughter. Of course she would wonder what Legolas would have in connection with a dwarf's love. He called over to his companion. "She is but the flower that blooms the spring and summer then, is she not Gimli?"

"Ay," Gimli came over, a serene smile on his face that Hermione had never known him capable of. Talk of Galadriel would bring him swift, fleeting the distance between. "The suns could no more channel the brilliance nor the waters mirror the beauty to contend with the _thought_ of her. The clouds would lose themselves into oblivion to seek the softness, the trees would scale for her heights and their roots seek but the traces of her depths."

"Simple words could not-would not- do justice so fine a fair lady." Legolas cut off his friend, who was just getting started.

"Nor my kin mine the brightest jewel."

"High praise indeed."

"The birds would sing of her graces to those less fortunate to behold. She would melt the snow-capped mountain peaks with but a gaze." He eyes lost in an unfocused gaze came back to the two before him. "But I digress."

"And of Aragorn?" Hermione, giving a smile to the small but stout man, nodded to the lonely king sitting outside the window beneath an archaic tree.

"His thoughts drift to his beloved, his wife, his queen." Legolas said quietly. "She waits regardlessly for him, and he for her."

"Patience is a sound virtue." Hermione's eyes round slightly, thinking to wait for someone for so long.

"Time is of little concern for her. She will wait until the stars burn out." seeing Hermione's eyes ponder at his words he explained. "She is Elven as well."

"Truly an enchanting set." Hermione laughed. That Gimli and Aragorn both pined over such empowering women explained a lot. She looked at Legolas and she could see why. The elves were beautiful and proud, regal and exotic. There was something about them for sure. Stirring the hearts of all those they grace.

**: sorry to just cut it off like that, but oh well. you really don't need the scene wrapped up do you? Yeah, ok, fine then, they chitchat and everyone goes off to do their own thing? Sleep perhaps? Whatever. It doesn't matter, you all have imaginations. Anyways, the next chapter, we will see maybe about Harry, and maybe a connextion made between two other people..hmm..**

**PS- does anyone know if Elven or Elvin is preferred? There is so much talk, it is unreal. I went with Elven b/c Elvin makes me think of Elvis, so anyone who is a stickler-sorry. Forgive my lowly writing, I'm aware of its pathetic brand.**


	8. Disappearances & Appearances

When Tonks staggered into the parlor, Hermione didn't see or hear her until the woman stood in the middle of attention. Her face was blanched, and eyes vacant. Licking her lips, then clearing her throat slightly, she looked around at the foreigners and two other Aurors.

"What?" Ginny cried, bewildered by her friend's odd behavior. She hurried over to her friend.

Tonks opened her mouth, making motions to talk, but didn't even squeak. She closed her eyes, and her head fell to the side. "Harry's captured."

Ginny fell backwards, stumbling back to her chair. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli exchanged quiet looks. Hermione sat stock still, avoiding any movement or thought, trying to clear her head and think straight.

"The cause is lost." Someone said in the background. It was an Order member from the other room, hearing the news.

"Shh," Hermione hushed them, trying to figure something--anything--out.

"How will we defeat the Dark One?" Another wounded member asked.

Anxious voices cluttered Hermione's thought, as bodies continued to pour in as people heard the news. Tonks appeared flustered, wanting to have told people quietly and individually instead of causing a crowd.

"What are we going to do?" the voices all seemed to be asking questions and creating static noise.

Hermione closed her eyes tighter, willing her brain to calm and work. Tonks said that Harry was captured, but that did not mean that the cause was lost. The only one who could kill him would be Voldemort, and Harry would surely not go without a fight. She knew him that well.

"We're all hurt."

"Sanks and Medes dies this morning, who's next?"

"Without Harry, we're doomed."

"-I have a family to think about."

"-can't go on-"

"There's no one left, who's going to fight?"

Deciding that Harry would be thought on later, Hermione knew she would need to see to Ginny. The girl would surely be distraught. Tonks, starch white, gave a shaky nod to the group and made waves to leave. Hermione held at a hand, clasping her arm, to stop her.

"Do not withdraw your faith so swiftly." Hermione eyed the older woman, her eyes stern in her loyalty to Harry. Tonks gave her a nod and a shadow of a smile before apparating.

The mass departed, everyone looking rather disturbed and talking fearfully in small groups. Ginny, oblivious to the stragglers, was frozen from the time the words first left Tonks' mouth. All she could think of was Harry.

Before heading to her friend, Hermione looked over to see 'the Three', as she called them, Legolas, Argorn, and Gimli, conversing just as softly as the groups that had just left.

Collecting Ginny, she maneuvered the stricken girl to a nearby room and whispered a spell to put her to sleep. Sitting down in the corner, she stared at the girl, hoping her dreams were pleasant. She could still hear the Three talking, though she was suddenly too tired to focus.

"I will confer with Gandalf," Aragorn nodded, and stepped to the front door. Hermione looked up at the shut of the door, gazing out the window but did not see Aragorn.

She didn't even realize she had slept until she woke up stiff in the chair. A vulnerable Ginny lay curled up in bed still. The sky was dark, not even the stars shining. Hermione stood up and wandered about the house aimlessly, finally stopping in Harry's office. She knew it was once Sirius' bedroom as a child. Sirius had hated the house, but Harry had chosen this room because of the little connection he could still feel. It was better than being near where the old portrait of Mother Black hung. Or near Kreacher.

Feeling the stillness of the house comforted her slightly, knowing everyone was asleep, or had left. Now she could consider their problem. Sorting through Harry's paper seemed like a good place to start, she hoped she might be struck with wisdom.

The candle wick burned low, and wax dripped onto the oak table. Hermione began to feel as dark as the space about her. She didn't know how to save Harry, or herself and the rest. The best chance of survival was captured, though if he was dead, they would know. Something had to be done.

Her eyes brimmed with frustrated tears while red warmth flushed her face and cheeks. Fidgeting slightly with her hair, she tucked a loose rebellious strand behind her ear. A shaky hand returned to sort through the mess of papers scattered about the deck. So many holes...she didn't know where to start, stop, mend, anything.

"So much left to learn," she whispered slightly, her fatigue gaining on her, "and no one left to fight."

"We are not as lost as you may think." A smooth voice came from the shadows from behind.

A tall figure gracefully came into the candlelight. It was Legolas she knew, recognizing the voice, but it was nice for him to come into view. The flame lit the room in a dim light,

He sat down across from her. From watching earlier and watching now, he knew her eyes to be as unsteady as her hands. They flicked over him for a second before surveying the room and coming to rest on him for another quickness and then moving back on. On an impulse, he set his hands on the out of either side of hers, lying them flat against the table. Her eyes jumped from his hands to his face in question. Much to his pleasure, the gesture seemed to work, to gain and hold her attention.

'What?' her face seemed to ask, a worried face at that, which searched his own.

"Do not search outside your realm for that which you cannot control." He told her that she shouldn't stress over what she couldn't manage.

Her eyes fell down looking at her hands, but not seeing them as she considered what he said. She knew him to be right, but that didn't help Harry. Something, there had to be something. The red herring and diversions hadn't worked. The Deatheaters were strong, and numbers matched fairly. Cursing the incompetence that blacked her brain, Hermione's head fell forward on the table, landing with a thump in to her now upturned hands.

Legolas's hand twitched slightly to reach forward to comfort her. He held himself back, trying to find the right thing to say, but nothing seemed right. Appropriate. Nothing that he could say, he collected her tresses in one hand and smoothed her hair. Touching her he felt a shock through him, and he dropped the locks unaware. His hand froze inches away from the back of her head, hovering above the contact, the touch, the affect that shot through him.

Hermione raised her head, staring half at Legolas, the other half of her absorbed in the thought, the inspiration, the decision that hit her. Why hadn't she had seen it before? It all had become clear, like lightening striking.

"I will go to him." she stood up with new confidence and spinning around out of her chair.

Legolas shook himself from his bemusement and reached for her arm. "You cannot."

"I can." She eyed him wildly, a new part of her coming through.

"You cannot go alone." He amended. "Wait. For more information. Until the morning at least."

"There's no time." she urged him, straining from his grasp.

He let go of her, not that he had been forcing her, and nodded. "Very well." He picked up his bow that had somehow been at his side and buckled on his equipment.

"What are you doing?" Hermione stopped in placed, puzzled by his actions.

"We're going to find Harry, yes?"

"I'm going." She corrected him.

"And I with you."

"No."

"Yes."

Both eyes fierce and determined, they stared at each other in stand off. Hermione bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from snapping at him, and to help her keep focus on the task at hand. Legolas looked calmly on at her, but his eyes did not waver from her.

Hermione's eyes, slit at him in glare, jumped to the side when she heard the telltale pop of an apparation arrival. Stood before her and the gallant, annoyingly chivalrous elf was a familiar mane of red hair, burgundy in the candlelight, head hung in exhaustion.

**:Hmmm...Who do we think that is?...  
**


	9. Ron

"Ron!" Hermione stepped away from her standoff to catch her knackered friend.

Legolas stepped up to the other side of the man to help, draping Ron's arm over his shoulders, and tossing the other over Hermione's. They walked him over to a nearby loveseat and sat him down. While Hermione tried to talk to him, Legolas poured a drink from the nearby decanter.

"Weasley, c'mon," she swiftly tapped his cheeks trying to wake him up. He looked like a rotting tomato-shades varying from green to red, but mostly brown. "Ron."

He drank from the cup handed to him by Legolas, not even looking up at the elf, but muttered a thanks. Once having sipped, he looked more awake. "That'll bloody pluck your feathers, won' it?"

Hermione nodded, glad to see her friend respond to the drink, she gave a nod to Legolas, who seemed to fall into the shadows and out of the way. He was, she mused, still listening. She decided he could wait for her to introduce him later, she wanted to hear why her friend was so harried.

"Just flew in from Hamburg, and boy are my arms tired." Ron half joked trying to lighten the mood. Neither laughed. "Yeh, Scuttles joke there…"

"You heard then?" she cut to the point.

Ron just nodded reluctantly, not having to say he was worried about his best friend. "Left as soon as I heard, got caught up in customs though."

Apparating across countries had become more difficult in years, having check in points along the way for traveling certain distances. Receiving the envelope from Lupin had been rough, watching the ink faded made him wonder if he had really read it or imagined it all. It didn't matter though, Ron had to come home and see what he could do. The Scuttles had given him time off but he had had to cut out five days early. He hoped they'd understand. Emergency and all. In a few words, he summed all this up to Hermione.

"I see," she nodded. "Well, glad to have you."

"You make it sound like I'm some ickle hang on. I'm not an amateur when it comes to Harry and trouble."

"Right, Ron." Rubbing her eyes, Hermione indulged him.

"Who's your fellow?"

"_He is not_-" Letting it drop, she wasn't going to defend it. "He's with the Order."

Ron gave her a careful gaze, which she widened her eyes at, making it clear there wasn't anything between her and Legolas. Instead, she introduced them to each other. Both acknowledged the other, glad to have their help, etc.

"Why don't I show you to a room?" Hermione stood up, trying to shoo her friend down the corridor.

Legolas coughed, making Hermione glare at him, knowing he was hinting at mentioning her departure to Ron. Deciding to call him on it, taking it for a con, she asked him. "Do you need a glass of water?"

"No."

Ron turned to look at the two facing each other with determined stands. "Hermione?"

She kept her eyes on the elf as she turned to speak with Ron. "What?"

"Nothing." He let it go hearing her voice and remembering its meaning from years ago.

"Are you going somewhere?" Legolas asked her directly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Only to show Ron his room." She answered overly sweet.

"Until the morning." He nodded to Ron and a watchful eye on Hermione, followed with a respectful dip of his head. He disappeared back into the shadows.

Hermione didn't believe that he left, nor did she care to inspect. It was clear she wouldn't be able to leave for the moment, so she showed Ron to a room. Sleep would be beneficial anyhow. As they walked along, Hermione began to notice how tired she was.

"I was just kidding 'bout your bloke back there." Ron nudged her. Hermione flashed him a patronizing smile. Laughing, he kissed her on the cheek at the door. "Still know how to get you, Granger."

She stood outside his door a moment longer than necessary, surprised not to hear immediate snores. Part of her expected to run into the elf when she turned around, but she didn't. If she had made her way to leave, she was sure he would have appeared. Instead, she decided to sleep. Maybe it would occur to her on how to ditch him.

When she woke up the next morning, the sun was still asleep, only meaning she had less that a few desired hours of sleep. And no inspiration. A voice reminded her that it was not such a horrible thought to have backup. Ron had been with her and Harry all those years, if anyone should go, it should be him.

As thoughts bundled up in her mind, she slowly worked herself to sleep. It wasn't until she woke up a couple hours later, the sun ostentatiously shining through her window. Hermione couldn't help but smile, as she never slept in. it felt somewhat nice. She listen quietly to hear if anyone was up, but heard no footsteps.

Getting up, the guilt hit her as she remembered Harry was captive. Dressing quickly seemed to slow her down more as she tripped about and put two limbs in one opening, or have dressed backwards. She winced every time she hopped, hoping not to wake anyone. Her mind was made up, she had to leave then. Ron could comfort Ginny.

Softly, the door shut behind her as she made her way to the kitchen to grab water and a cloak, her wand stuck in her back pocket. When she passed the parlour she smiled slightly to see everything as they had left it. In the kitchen was a different story however.

There sat Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Aragorn, Gimli, and one smug Legolas. Immediately, Hermione dropped her sneaky air. Her hands found there way to her hips where she glared at the five pairs of eyes on her (she refused to waste time on a tattling elf.)

"No." She laid their immediate thoughts to rest.

"Hermione," at least three different voices joined in, though Hermione simply shook her head.

"No."

Ron stood up. "Don't 'no' me. I'm going."

"So am I." Tonks and Ginny both said and stood up, glancing at the other oddly in unison.

Hermione chanced a glimpse at the Three, minus one, which yielded a smirking Aragorn and a humouring Gimli. Finally she turned her gaze towards the righteous elf, just so she could be mad at his superior gaze, only to find his blue eyes watching her carefully, and unreadable.

"If we all trop over there, it won't really be surprise, now would it?" Hermione laid it all out.

"And we can't let you get killed, can we?" Ginny glared at her.

"If Harry couldn't do it," Tonks started.

"But I'm not going to do his job," Hermione interrupted. "All I want to do is free him, and he can finish what was started."

"It's not that easy, luv," Tonks laughed grimly.

"It is." She said, wanting to aparrate right then, but knew better. "I didn't go through seven years of torment and learn nothing of how to take care of myself. Ron?"

"Yeh," he nodded in agreement. All their adventures with Potter had certainly taught the three of them about life and themselves. And each other. "We know what we're doing."

"We?" a variety of voices asked.

It was as if the gates had been opened and the horses ran, or the arguments arose. Hermione wondered if she let all of them fight, if she could sneak out, but she knew there were a pair of eyes on her. Instead she threw her bit into the battle.

"Listen," a voice spoke up and all turned to Aragorn. "We need to decide what is going to be done now."

"Harry is held," Legolas stated the obvious, much to Hermione's annoyance, but then add, "if we are to free him, we'd best think."

"Fine," they all agreed.

"I will stay and explain all of this to the 'elders'," Aragorn stated. It was clear that as the oldest, at least in appearance and temperament, he was giving the mission to the rest.

"Someone has to place a pleasant spin on it." He nodded with a gentle smile.

"Yes," Gimli agreed. "You can stay behind. I will be keep an eye on you all."

"Lookout?" Hermione asked.

After a pause, she nodded. It would work out well to have Aragorn cover their backs with the Order and then to have Gimli as the over all eye. Both graying, they would be better suited to backup support. That left herself, Tonks, Ginny, and Ron. And Legolas.

Turning to him, Hermione eyed Legolas to see if he was going to volunteer for any other job. Unfortunately, he kept quiet and his eyes on her. She had hoped he would be out of her way as well, but at least he was agile.

"Ok, now for the rest of you," Hermione turned back toward the rest.

"I will see Harry," Ginny spoke determinedly.

"And me."

"Tonks?" Hermione turned to the women.

"Who else can do this," and she contorted her face into a mirror image of Hermione's.

It made sense, Hermione had to admit, Tonks would be able to get in better than the rest of them. She could shape to a Deatheater and walk right in. Four, it was still too many. They needed to split up.

"I'm going with you." Legolas' voice spoke up.

Hemione had completely forgotten about him, which made five. Bugger. The look of frustration must've been clear on her face.

"I'm capable," he spoke as if he were trying to convince her he could walk on his own two feet, as if she were a simpleton. He tossed her a humoring smile.

"He's right," Aragorn and Gimli added.

"He's those eyes that can see miles."

"And exceptional audible range."

"Fine!" Hermione agreed just so they could get on with it. "Five then, we need to split up. Five is too many as a pack."

"Agreed." They all nodded.

"To be free from questions," Aragorn referred to Gandalf and Dumbledore, "I will leave you to your schematics."

And then there were six…

**:Next we will see how Hermione goes about a rescue.**


	10. Pesky Details

"Okay," Hermione began after Aragorn left. "What are our advantages?"

"Well," Ginny started looking around. "We've Tonks and Legolas. Both very useful so they can't be in the same pair."

"Right," both agreed.

"Ron and you work well together," Ginny continued, "Lotsa practice, yeh?"

"But I could just as easily go on me own," Tonks pointed out. "That leaves two braces of two."

"_I _could just as easily go on _my_ own," Hermione made at face at her.

"Hermione and I are partners," Ginny started again, "We could go."

Legolas and Ron both shared a subtle doubting look on the other. Both spoke up with other ideas.

"I'll just go with Hermione," Ron declared as Legolas attested an opinion.

"Tonks and I can each go separately, leaving you," He looked at Hermione, "Gin and Ron."

She considered it; it wasn't such a bad idea. Tonks could look after her self, well any of them could really. But she worked well enough with Ron and Ginny, years of practice she had said. True enough.

"Fine," Hermione decided that was good enough and it spread them over a greater distance. "Now, what do we do?"

Gimli grumbled about having to keep three sets of eyes open, but was quieted with a glare from his friend, the elf. With much conjecture and confliction, a sketchy plan was devised. Tonks, the most experienced of them would be fine on her own, also with her metamorphic talents, she would have an advantage. Legolas was useful in his own, the scout ahead, as his ears and eyes were far superior to the rest. It made little sense that he should be hindered by their slower abilities, so he would go ahead on his own. That left Ron, Hermione, and Ginny together.

While it was more than she liked, she saw that two was a better number, she did have to admit that they knew each other well. All were smart, clever, and talented; they would be fine. She hoped.

As they had two solo members, Hermione decided that they would have at least two distractions. While the distraction/misdirection seemed a trifle bit stale, if they had enough subterfuge someone would be able to creep in. The only problem, as one pointed out, was there might be a sacrifice.

"Is everyone ready for that?" Hermione asked somberly. "It will likely be five, ten to one, even more. But we have wits."

"And surprise." Ginny nodded at her.

"But where, exactly, is he?" Legolas broke in.

A brief shadow flickered over Hermione's face, but she wasn't about to admit she really didn't know. It was logic anyways, the Deatheaters weren't that bright that they would really stow him away on some hidden resort on the Isle of Man or something. More than likely he was at some big majordomo's house. Sketching a look at Ginny, she could see the girl thinking hard as well.

"Malfoys?" Ginny asked.

"Too easy." Tonks supplied.

"Riddle house?" Ron tried.

It was too obvious. Hermione shook her head. It had to be somewhere particular, but not overdone. She knew it. They knew that they would becoming, but not when or how. So it was obviously going to have to be somewhere that the Order would think of.

"The Eaton Strip?" Ginny offered, knowing that the walk was as shady a place to be as Knockturn Alley, if not more so. The strip housed many a dubious character.

"Don't overanalyze," She cautioned them.

Tonks gazed at Hermione, though not seeing her because her thoughts drifted deep. Both suddenly focused on the other and spoke together as the idea had made itself known. "Damians estate!"

"Istluf Damians," Ginny said, as if it were now obvious. "Of course."

"Who?" Ron interrupted.

Ginny bit her tongue as to not ream Ron out for not remembering anything from school. "The Damians estate was a great battleground during the Goblin Wars. There is much left in that dark house that no one knows about."

"It's DeathEater Haven" Tonks supplied.

"The fire they would say," Legolas mused, skipping the proverbial 'frying pan'.

"Right." Hermione nodded to him, knowing what they all did. Danger and harm courted closely.

"More than likely," Tonks jumped right in, "They've an apparition ward on the place."

"So it's the pedestrian way." Hermione nodded.

"I'll snap up to Briggett's square and come from the North," Tonks suggested. "You three can take the Southwest and Legolas gets the Southeast."

"OK," Hermione barely had time to agree before Tonks was gone. She looked around and saw Ron and Ginny looking less that thrilled. "What?"

"That's it?" Ginny and Ron both asked in separate ways. "Just bust on it?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, trying to weave her strung out thoughts together.

"And I don't know where we're going." Legolas hated to break in.

"Right." Hermione groaned.

Tonks just slipped out to avoid this mess Hermione realized. Tonks could improvise once they met. The woman had been doing this awhile she didn't need supervision. But the rest of them, what was Hermione going to do with the two men? Ginny was alright, she had training, but Ron was a loose cannon and Legolas was an unknown.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do." Hermione declared after a moment. "The four of us will head out together. Legolas doesn't know the way and we also get the chance to tweak our plans."

There was a quite minute while everyone thought about what she said, and then everyone tried to talk at once. Hermione just held up a hand and started walking, leaving the rest to follow.

The sun rose to its pinnacle and fell slowly back towards its home. The day wore on them making them tired, but nonetheless, seemed to rush by. Hermione knew Tonks would not make a move until dark, as the day gave them away too easily. So the four were left to make their way towards the southern gates.

It had been a long walk from Grimmauld place, as they didn't want anyone suspicious of them. So Hermione and her troupe had paced the way there, stopping just within the Deadwood forest. It was on the brink of an unofficial deatheater reservation. Once stopped, watching the lazy sun drop with the day's exhaustion, Hermione sympathized. Everyone could spend a few hours saving up the energy they were bound to expend.

Sleep did not visit Hermione, but her eyes cracked open to a purple sky. The sun had bid farewell and slept for the night, but the stars were still hiding. When she looked around, she saw Legolas right where she'd left him, sitting against a log. Ron and Ginny lay on the ground equally uncomfortable and unconscious as she had been.

"The time draws near," Legolas quietly said, seeing her awake.

"So it does," She inclined her head with a mirthless smile. "Ominously quiet, eh?"

"Indeed."

Hermione drank from a flask, offering it to Legolas, who obliged. He held it to his lips without drinking, smelling its contents. "Courage?"

"A breath."

He took a sip, his face remaining neutral to her poison, handing it back to her. "The trees whisper." He looked at them with a tilt of his head.

"Of what?" Hermione walked over to her two compatriots, stirring them awake.

Ginny gave a small noise before getting up as Ron winced with more than physical pain. Both stood up to find Hermione and the elf already several yards from themselves, moving towards their destination. Both trailed after.

"There is a growing storm on the wind," Legolas told them, but seemed just to speak to Hermione. "We would be wise to harmonize with the gusts."

"How do we do that?" Ron asked, as if were the most illogical suggestion he'd ever heard.

Hermione answered before the elf. "We wait for it to blow in."

"And hide in the rains." Ginny surmised.

Hermione looked back at her with a certain smile, one both the girls were familiar with. They would have cover. Ron remained quiet at the apparent acceptance and alteration to the sketch of arrangements.

The group walked on, not in a rush, but keeping careful eyes to the growing shadows. The stars peeked out with the early hint of nighttime. Hermione tired of the battle in her head, wishing for a respite from her thoughts, a release.

"Where I come from," Legolas started, as if sensing her need to talk.

"—In my lands," he tried again, "the darkness overshadowed the bright for a time, but light overcame, shedding light to corners that held nothing but shadows. Only fear hid in the dark."

Hermione wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean, but appreciated the intent, which she was sure was that 'good always wins'. Still, it was better than be left to her own dark corners in her mind with its own lurking shadows.

"Tell me about your land," Hermione asked, smiling over at him when she saw a slight spark in his eyes.

Walking a few paces behind the pair, Ginny held Ron back a few more steps as well as she pretended to trip. She put her hand on his shoulder for support and emptied her shoe of rocks. Ron rolled his eyes with a glimpse jumping from her, to Hermione, back to his little sister.

"Brings back old times, doesn't it," Ron said rather than asked.

Ginny laughed a little, considering the circumstances. Once Hermione and Legolas were a head of them to where Ginny couldn't hear their conversation as well, Ginny walked on. Instead, Ginny let Hermione have a break from worrying, as she borrowed trouble. Once Legolas had gone to the east, the three of them could split of even more, giving to more distraction and more chances to find Harry.

Ginny nodded to herself, deciding it would be best if they all separated within steps of the hole. If walked with chaos, it would be to the disadvantage of their villainous foes. Harry just might stand a chance; she would find him….

**Okay, sorry to cut it short there, but I realllllly wanted to get something up. I have more to add, but it will have to wait. Now that I have access, I need time as well. Sigh, but you of the faithful I'm sure will understand. Have I let you down yet? Wait, don't answer that…..**


	11. Rushing the Gate

**Okay, I haven't quite read the new book so this is pre-HBP, so some details may now be off now. I like to keep my facts somewhat realistic, so this just tanks it doesn't it? Oh well, Just grant me some artistic license, ta.**

"I think," Legolas continued, "That you would like the woodscapes."

"They do sound very beautiful." Hermione admitted. "You miss them then?"

"Occasionally," Legolas admitted with a slow nod as they walked along. "I've spent many years there. But I shall look forward to seeing the magics of the dwarves."

"You're up for the venture then?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"So you like the different?"

"Ay."

Hermione glanced at him sidelong with a concealed smile. He had been wonderful to tell her of the trees and his world, the rivers and magics, everything that he could. He made it sound so magnificent she was sure it was just as inspiring, if not more so, in person. The infliction in his voice told her didn't lie.

Legolas, feeling Hermione surreptitiously eyeing him, turned toward her, calling her on this. He raised a single brow. He got her to laugh in confession. Willing, he told her all he could of his home, she took so much pleasure from it. He even would have made some up to keep that smile on her face. Fortunately, it was all true what he told her; Middle Earth needed no fabrication.

"So, what do you think of England then?" She asked him. "What you've seen of us anyway?"

"There are similarities," he nodded, "Which make the parting ache less."

Further back, Ron and Ginny walked along in the steps of the other two. Both seemed to be lost in their own worlds, thoughts that demanded to be dealt with, which seemed to impair walking. Checking on his sister, Ron shook his head and took strides toward the pair in his sights. Ginny looked up from her troubled thoughts and groaned.

Following at a slower pace, Ginny caught up with Ron before he said anything. She didn't know why he was interfering when obviously Legolas and Hermione were having some sort of bonding experience. Hermione seldom parted from her troubles, why couldn't he let them alone?

Before Ron had the chance to say anything, Hermione stopped them all. "It's dark and we've to decide."

All nodded, succumbing to the solemn tone. They would have to avoid the alarms for a certain period of time and then they could set them off at will. With every alarm being triggered, it would cause a loud distraction on each end of the premise. Out of the five of them, Legolas, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Tonks, someone had to have a chance. The conversation was kept brief and the watches were synchronized. Afterwards, all separated trekking around the outskirts of the property.

Legolas gave a nod to Ginny and Ron, and turned to Hermione before he left. He searched her eyes, seeing her grave manner, and gave her a smile for luck. It was moment that was all too long and short in the same breadth. With another courteous nod, he was gone, quick on elf feet.

Hermione turned towards the remaining two with a nod of her own, not leaving time for discussion. With a shake of two fingers she pointed out their general ways. She quickly turned and left. If Ron had anything left to say, no one was left to hear, for Ginny was gone in a heartbeat.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to banish all extraneous thought from her head. She needed to focus on the problem at hand. She didn't have time to think of….well, yeah, stuff. She sent a quick wish of safety to her mates and set her mind to strategizing. Pulling out her wand she felt the magic vibrating about and she knew that she was close to the alarm. It was so subtle that she almost missed it, if she had not known. The manor was still in the distance.

As she walked towards it she tried to keep on a quick pace, but not to make too much noise. The magic about her remained silent to the unaware, and just whispering to her. When she could see the gate yards in front of her, Hermione stopped. How was she to get over it? She pondered. Surely she would alert everyone before then. She would just cast herself over she finally decided. She had never tried to levitate herself before, but it would have to do. The gate stood feet about her with particularly pointed tips. Maybe once she was there, she could think up away to slide through the gaps instead. Hermione took a deep breath and walked on.

The buzzing in her wand and hand grew ferociously until she stopped just short of her wand exploding. She knew it wouldn't, but it would trip the alarm. Casting a hearing charm, She could tell that no one else had tripped the spell yet. She would wait.

After what felt like an age but surely wasn't, Hermione let out her breath that she had been holding. The house was still quiet, telling her that nothing had happened. She looked up at the moon, nice and full and she winced. Certainly a bad sign as she sent another wish of safety to Remus and one of empathy to Tonks. Tonks must be distracted, for she had started out so long ago, Hermione would have thought Tonks to be the first to break and enter.

Ron, well Ron would certainly wait for a sign. He was as brave and loyal as the day was long, but he was not as hasty as he had been in his younger days. He would not risk the safety of his sister and best friend on the chance and whim that his support was ready. He would want someone else to make the first move so he could be the back up.

Ginny would without doubt go in after Harry, whether she had help or not. The girl was strong in so many ways, but Harry was her weakness. All the boys and men she had ever dated meant nothing compared to Harry. None probably ever would. So why hadn't she made motions yet? Maybe she didn't want to blow their chance. The odds were slim, and Ginny was playing them carefully.

And Legolas? Hermione didn't know. She couldn't anticipate his moves. Standing and pondering didn't help her situation. Part of her hoped, while she considered her mates, someone would have decided to go on in. But no one had. Maybe they weren't there yet.

"Sod it" Hermione decided. The initial rain had soaked her enough.

Tonks and Ginny were supposed to be the impulsive ones, and here she was taking initiative to reckless danger. Taking a gulp of her flask, she kissed her wand on an impulse and walked up to the fence surrounding the property. She could feel the shock as she crossed.

Some alarms were silent, some were loud. Others froze people in place, and some hexed. The Damians' security was so elite as to be unnoticeable. She had a vague feeling that anyone crossing into the property would be ambushed. The territory was unknown yes, but the Damians' were wise enough not to blow an advantage on a loud sound off.

"Aperio obduco" Hermione cast her spell with vicious force and cracked her wand to the fence, feeling and hearing the vibration scale up the long metal posts.

She walked through as if she were an apparition, passing through the bars that bent and phased out of her way. Her enchantment had overridden the security block, but had triggered the alarm. The spell was one of her own, so very powerful, she just hoped she could continue on as such.

She could tell that the others were alerted, and deatheaters swarmed on her as she came to the massive wooden door. Some hardly realized that the sirens were ringing all around, magically speaking, but other darted back to the house. Hermione was focused on getting through, her passions and strains spitting magic, the hexes and curses flying. Harry had taught her well, as she dodged the dark spells sent her way.

The battle continued and she made her way into the house as the deatheaters backed up. She was strong, and they were unprepared. But the fight was fairly equal. Her aptness as a witch held her against the overwhelming numbers. The average caster would have long since been dead at the gate.

The concentration spent left her little time to ponder her mates, but she felt confident, or at least hoped for it. Indistinguishable voices echoed through the large house, and sparks shot through the halls. Nonetheless, she took her fair share of blows, dodging the shots but the aftershocks and the spray of the new-spelled wands still hit her. It seemed to be easier to take rather than a head on shot of death. But she would take no chances.

A scream ricocheted through the house, a familiar fighting voice that Hermione wavered at hearing. Her split second wasted she turned her attentions back to her fight, but it was getting harder. More deatheaters appeared, and she was outnumbered. The occasional dark face, a hood slapped back, grinned manically at her and Hermione found herself backed into a corner.

Behind an armoire, she fell back for a breath. She hit her head repeatedly with her hands and gently against the wall, willing it to work and generate a new idea. After a moment, when she was sure her foes would charge her, her back tensed and every nerve at call, nothing happened. It was quite.

She scanned about hurriedly her adrenaline pumping, petrified at the silence more than the actual fight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. The door of the armoire opened and Hermione raised her wand. Before she could even consider it a waylay, a setup she should have seen, her eyes closed and darkness enveloped her when she was met with a generously dealt and quite heavy _thud_ to her skull.

**:Now, would I kill her? No, or at least not yet::evil grin: nah, just developing plot. Poor girl's gone wake up with quite the bump, eh? Maybe Volde'll have some Tylenol or something….**

**Sorry for the late late late update. I have been so busy, but I know, that is no excuse. But as you can see, I am still interested in my story. I can only hope you are too. **


	12. Captured!

From his vantage, Gimli cursed. Their numbers would not hold long. When things started to look really bad, when he could tell the good side wasn't going to rebound, when he lost sight of Hermione in his scope, and couldn't find anyone else, the dwarf hopped up and set back to HQ. They all thought it wasn't going to come to this, but when had they ever been right?

Coming to proved painful, the throbbing ache told Hermione just how sore her head was. She wanted to shake it off, but her head shook just the same, without her effort. The murmuring voices appeared to be much louder and very much true when she opened her eyes.

Finding herself somewhat bound, Hermione craned her head and neck around, trying to scope out her surroundings. She lay on her side with her hands tied behind her back. Ginny and the others were lined up against the wall, looking equally bruised and disjointed. They, however, looked unbound. She grunted as she rocked to get herself up and wriggled over to the others. Her pounded, and she couldn't quite place the entirety of what was wrong, but she rested her head on her bent knees in front of her.

"You okay?" Ginny tried to ask after her.

"unnhh."

"Right." Ginny tried to sound assured. "And you, Ron?"

By her asking Ron that, Hermione knew that she hadn't been out that long, just enough for those bloody eaters to round up their bodies. So, they were still gathering them up Hermione surmised, she looked around for Ron, Tonks, Legolas, even Gimli. Ron lay out cold on the stone beside them she found.

_Bugger_, Hermione cursed. They had to have known they were coming. The shock of the surprise attack had worked only so long, and then they were overwhelmed. Sure, it had been a concern, but, as her head throbbed, Hermione knew something just wasn't right.

Hermione looked over at her redheaded friend when she didn't answer after a moment. She looked sad, but determined, her eyes scanning the captors far in front of them. Looking over, Hermione's eyes fought to focus and saw a woman stalking over, goons in tow.

"Fools," the woman cursed at her lackeys, "you must separate them."

The woman, Hermione recognized as Bellatrix Black as her eyes came into focus, pulled out her wand and flicked it forward. A spray shot of magic shot out and spread the four apart without her even having said a word. With a few flicks of her wand again, Hermione found herself bloodily chained to the wall and bars between her mates. It just got even worse her stupid brain had to point out to her.

"Now," Black taunted, "You didn't really think you'd get away with it, did you?"

She laughed in answer to her own question. Hermione fought to say something but a low groan came forward. Bellatrix took a step towards her, hearing the sound, but was stopped by Ginny speaking up.

"You know, it's sad really." Ginny managed a sardonic laugh as she spoke. "You need to tie us up to fight us, and, well, you just can't let Harry have it out with the old man, eh?"

"Oh?" Bellatrix, intrigued, walked over to Ginny's cell. "What does it really matter anyway? You're a bloody mess and Harry's chimera meat."

Hermione swung her head over to see Ginny stare down the aged woman from the back of the cage, tied to the wall at the end of her chains. Hermione knew Ginny had a smart head on her shoulders, but Harry was a weakness of hers. She hoped it wouldn't be the undoing of them all.

"Well, she's right you know." Hermione chirped in, trying to draw their captor away from Ginny, who was more than likely getting worked up, despite her earlier attempts not to.

Ginny coughed a bit, eyeing Ron who was groggily waking up, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew Hermione was up to something.

"You can't kill Harry anymore than we can touch big V." Hermione continued, babbling, but hoping it would lead her somewhere.

"Yeah, well I can torture him, can't I?"

"Right." Hermione grinned. "Because that is all you're good for—taking orders."

Bellatrix laughed. "You just don't see it do you? I'm not that silly prat, and I won't fall for games, child.

"Yes, I'll admit it, you gave us quite a surprise. We never thought your lot this bold. But, it wasn't long before we could turn the cards in our favor. But then again, that is just what we do, isn't it?"

Bellatrix just left it at that, turning on her heels and walking out, murmuring low harsh directions to their guards. The two men looked at each other with a nod and fell back against the wall lazily, crossing their arms. With prisoners chained to the walls without help, there was no reason to worry themselves.

Hermione silently cursed, rattling her chains in frustrations. She looked over to her partner to see her red with emotion and anger, but still holding in there. Ron hung from his chains in semi-consciousness, still rather insensible. _At least there's still Tonks and the elf_, Hermione thought with a final sigh.

Still, she needed to do something. She couldn't just sit there…but about all she could do was think. Ginny looked in her own world, probably trying to sort her own problems. But time seemed to creep by and Hermione found herself sliding into a state similar to that of Ron. It wasn't until the doors slammed that she came to full attention. Bellatrix was back, with more company.

"Well dears," The dark wizard stirred them up. "I've found someone that you may have been _desperately_ wondering about."

"Auntie, you're too kind." Tonks minced out as she was pulled by her hair into the room.

Hermione tried to focus and saw a big heavy choker about her friend's neck, undoubtedly to prevent her metamorphosis. She was chained and Bellatrix taunted on, but no one listened. Hermione knew she was not to be trusted so she did not listen to her talk about Harry, or their victory. Finally, after what seemed unending, the cow left.

"Snap." Tonks said after she left, her mother's sister was just as big of an ignorant, demeaning dominatrix as she had always been told.

"Sorry guys."

"It's not your fault." Ginny said as Hermione did.

"Ughhnn…" Ron gurgled.

Hermione looked over again to see his mouth bloody and red streaming down the side of his face. He fought fiercely she could see. Ron spit the coagulating ooze out, wiped his face against his shoulder, trying to clear his mouth, but it kept filling slowly. He'd been cursed.

"Ermne isd uckp" he tried to say, but the hex continued on.

"Wot?" they all asked.

"Egas," he spat again, trying to talk quickly, "Itsnot—woddsm"

He hit the wall, knowing he couldn't communicate. When he kept his mouth shut, the curse was delayed and he could breathe, but not talk. He looked on apologetically at his mates.

"Ron," Hermione sighed.

She wished that she'd come alone like she'd originally planned. Now they were all caught and Harry was being held captive somewhere. Shit creek had bypassed the river for the ocean. She didn't know what they were going to do, and didn't want to admit it.

Hermione had always been the one with the wisdom and the logic, Harry had been the guts to her brains, and Ron the brawn. Maybe there was hope after all; she sent a wish to Gimli. If she only had her wand…

It was useless she decided. But soon after, Hermione would feel fight rise up in her, surging forward, soon again followed by disappointment as it would sink down inside her. The chains were hard and rough, and the walls were wet, and the air was dark and dank. It was as if someone were skulking about casting them a poor prison. She wouldn't have been surprised if there were.

Tonks tried to talk to them, and tell them the last of what she saw, but was soon quieted by the guards that stood at the end of the room. However, if they were careful, dropping their voices low, they could speak, while the guards talked to each other.

"I dunno how they knew we were coming," Tonks murmured.

"I waited for ever until entering," Ginny added.

"I finally went in," Hermione told them it was she that tripped the alarm. "It worked, then fell flat…"

"I heard the alarms go off," Tonks recounted her side. "So I dove on in."

"Ay," Ginny nodded.

Ron made an audible noise in response, somewhat in agreement, and also in spitting covering their talking and distracting the guards.

"I guess we just need to-" Hermione was cut off by the sound of the doors loudly opening. Bellatrix was back. Again. In force.

Hermione looked quickly around to see if maybe they had brought Harry with them, maybe in some attempt to provoke them, or show off. Hubris. But Hermione saw someone else strolling in behind them. Voldemort.

**:SOOOOoooo sorry that it has taken me so long to post again. With everything going on, it gets hard. But I still want to do it, it is still there to be done. But, thanks, for those who still read. I hope don't disappoint. **


	13. Sauron's Eyes

Voldemort seem to glide into the room, the capes billowing behind him, and his personal lackeys riding the coattails in. Hermione was caught in the sight of Voldemort, who looked completely different than anything she had ever seen. In all the previous years, he had a certain weakness in him, something that had allowed Harry to live each encounter out. But after the hiatus, he looked as strong, and alien, as ever. Sauron, she thought.

Ginny was caught by sight of his minions, scuttling to the side of him after his grand entrance. Peter, Wormtail, looked every bit as she remembered—sleazy. The last time she had seen this lot, however, they had resembled people. Now the lumpy mass of the ashen-faced Pettigrew wore a long dark shroud, giving height to his squat frame. He looked dead.

"I don't want to kill them yet," the Dark Lord spoke clearly and confidently, "not until the other one is here."

A shadowy figure nodded and stepped out of the room, while Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks. Trying to remain bold, they would not let their fear show. They could do little about the killing curse if they were chained up. So they waited, each forming a plan.

Hermione watched as the towering dark figure murmured directions to the rest. Stepping away, he wandered about, stopping in front of each of his prisoners. He gave a glimpse to Ron, who hung wearily and bloodily limp. Just laughing, he moved on to Tonks.

"Werewolf meat," He grinned, still laughing to himself as he snapped and pointed to the woman before him.

In front of Ginny, he tilt his head while biting on a long slender finger, thoughtfully staring. His eyes however glazed with malicious intent, one could almost see the cruelty coursing through. He paused before moving on to Hermione, as if to come back to Ginny.

When Hermione tossed her head up to glare at the face before her she groaned as the yellow-red eyes bore into her. They were worse than Aragorn had described, and far more painful than she remembered. Sauron and Voldemort formed the worst of both worlds. Forced to avert her eyes, Hermione couldn't stomach the sight, her insides twisting in fear and revulsion. Any other thought she had fled her mind, as her guts coiled to lose anything she might have held down.

"She's not so strong as she thinks, hm?" the creature before seemed to speak to her, but mostly to himself.

Hermione fought her swimming head and plummeting stomach to look up at the foul being before her. Her glare spoke for her, despite the sweat that ran through her. He reached a pallid hand forward, softly as though to touch her, his black finger nails looking like death.

As if enchanted, he reached to touch her, mesmerized by her twitching glower. Slowly, he came to her short chopping hair, flicking it. Hermione could feel the power stir near her, like a bee flying into her head. As if hair could feel, the strand of hair burned her, her skull aching as if his long claws had reached into her brain. And still he hadn't really touched her. She felt the blood trickle forth as his nail grazed her cheek and jaw.

When the door opened, he turned away, and Hermione fell in her chains to the floor. She couldn't think beyond what had happened, or what might have happened if their flesh had touched. Surely she would have been burnt through. She tried to keep her panting quiet, but knew she huffed and puffed loudly. Her weakness, much like the rest, was obvious. Her façade could not weather more.

Ginny whispered hurriedly and urgently and her, but Hermione couldn't hear beyond her voice. Colors swam before her, and she fought not to fall into them. The voices all blended together and she strained for Ginny's, reaching for it, something to hold on to.

Time passed slowly for Hermione, and for Ginny as well. While Ginny had to wait the suspense in complete graveness and sobriety, Hermione was forced to crawl through every minute. Blood continued to trickle down the side of her face and she attributed her fatigue and dizziness to that rather than the simple nearness to Voldemort. He could _not_ have so much of an effect on her she reasoned. She hoped.

The clatter of the doors brought her attention back to her own reality instead of the awkward limbo she in which she danced. She looked up but could hardly see anything beyond the robed and hooded figures crowded together near the entrance. Only a guard or two watched over the prisoners. Tonks and Ginny whispered quietly nearby, but Hermione couldn't hear. She heard Ron coughing as cover for them to talk under.

The laughing of the Deatheaters broke up the short conference between her partners and she heard them gasp after a second. She focused even as her head spun, but the sight made her mind swim even more. Dumbledore.

Voldemort stepped aside, as to show off his prisoner in front of the others. He taunted and tormented but Hermione could not decipher any noise, let alone the sight of the only one who could save them—captured. Dumbledore, as always, was unreadable. Hermione's auxiliary system kicked in, her instincts, her brains, adrenaline. She was able to force herself to see the situation and read Dumbledore. She could hear her mates next to her as well.

"So, it would seem," drawled Voldemort, "I hold all the pieces."

"You would think that," Ginny mumbled.

"Go. Gather my other piece now," Voldemort waved at a flunky, not seeming to hear her comment.

"You thought I was getting that little brat, eh?" he talked to the three women, disregarding Ron entirely.

"You would think that," He nodded to Ginny with a smirk.

"Oh but you just think I'm so predictable, so obvious?"

"How about this?" He took a dancing step towards Tonks and shot a spell at her shoulder, knocking it hard against the stone wall behind her.

Tonks grunted, and Hermione could practically hear Tonks words echo through her own skull—_bastard!_—without her having to say them.

"Or this?" he leapt like stepping to music and stopped before shooting a spell over his raised elbow straight at Ginny's face. Seeing her wince, as well as everyone else, he laughed.

Finally he stepped back to the old Headmaster, looking down into his face, as if the old man were drugged. "Weren't expecting that one were you?"

"None of you were…" he stage whispered nonchalantly.

"Oh, but please ask?" he grinned at Ron, walking up to him, dragging Dumbledore in his chains, but not touching his skin Hermione noticed. "Don't you want to know?"

Ron gave a sick, mirthless grin, knowing what would happen if he spoke. Sauron's eyes flickered in Voldemort's head, and Voldemort nodded, as if talking with himself, "Right. Right. Right."

"_desino et alio_" Voldemort flicked a hand negligently at Ron.

"Where's Harry—" Ron started before Voldemort flipped his hand back at the man to shut him up.

"Never mind," he mumbled to himself while looking at the rest of his prisoners, as if looking to see whom he could tell his morbid story to. He grinned before stopping in front of Hermione.

"Show, not tell, right?" he grinned crookedly down at the queasy young woman.

"Yes, we all like that don't we?" he asked the rest, looking from Tonks to Ginny than to his entourage. They cheered for him.

"Show them what's behind door number two," he swung his long wraith hand behind them, the Deatheaters stepping out of the way to reveal a door.

The door creaked open, all eyes on it. Hermione, despite herself, couldn't help but look. How had Voldemort gotten a hold of Dumbledore? What were they going to do? She was near sick, though recovering if Voldemort stood away, and struggling to think. Where was Harry? Was he alive? Did they still have a chance?

All her questions stopped when she saw what was behind the door. Out came Legolas.

**: OMG! Is Legolas the reason the big D was caught? Was it a set up? What happened! AAHHH! Yes dears, I will get to it.**

**thanx for being patient with me, I know its been awhile. But I haven't forgotten! don't forget me either! **

**So the 6th book is finally in paperback, in walmart no less. Hey, im a poor student, I m finally getting around to reading it. **


	14. The Plot thickens

"Legolas?" Hermione felt the words in her throat, but heard them from Ginny and Tonks as well.

"I tried to tell you!" Ron cut in. "He's against us!"

The outlander seemed to glide eerily into the room, his feet smoothly crossing the stone floor without a sound. He disappeared to a corner without a word as well.

Voldemort laughed, as did the rest, while Ron explained quickly what he had seen before he had been overwhelmed by the adversary forces. Legolas had been talking comfortably, it appeared, with many deatheaters. Hermione didn't speak, her head stung and shocked even more. Something was not right. She kept telling herself over and over, not realizing she said it out loud as well.

"Don't believe me?" Voldemort nodded to her and the rest.

"I've another ace," he shoved his sleeves up his arm, as if showing the ace. "_Sursum_!"

Groaning and shaking, the walls of the cellar wavered back and forth, and the prisoners with it. The four looked around at each other in desperation, for escape and understanding. The commotion rose to a climax as the prisoners braced themselves. Out of the floor came a pallet, chained to the flat board was a unconscious, bloody, shirtless mess of Harry Potter.

Hermione felt the gasp in her throat, but refused to let it cross her lips, not giving her captors the satisfaction. She tossed her head back and to the side, heavy and nonnegotiable as it was, to see Ginny and her reaction. The red headed woman stood at straight and fierce as possible, considering the circumstances. Hermione could see her seething, and utter a word of caution to the forces that be, _don't let her do something stupid._

When the walls stopped trembling, Hermione could still feel shaking. She didn't know if it was from herself or the tremors coming off of Ginny's fury. She could see Harry stirring when she looked on, a deatheater prodding at him.

"Ay," Ron barked, "leave him alone!"

The deatheater grinned maliciously and snapped the pole back to hit at Ron to shut him up. Tonks whispered loudly at Ron, telling him to keep his wits about him and his rage under control. It would lead them nowhere.

"Let's get it over with," Voldemort hissed at the lackey, as if his masochist humor had been shed. He pushed the figure out of the way, pulling out a strange knife.

Harry, who had been waking, looked as if he were trying to speed his brain up. The confusion was setting in, but he looked as if he would not let it win. His lips were moving, but no voice was heard. Hermione thought he was calling a shield to himself, or some nonverbal spell.

Ginny, having had it, broke the tension and eerie silence. "ENOUGH!"

"_LAXO _!" Her chains came off the wall, plaster and drywall flying and falling around like confetti.

"Shit!" Cried her comrades. Hermione mutter a similar less thunderous chant to free herself, the rest following suit.

They could have broken free all along, but the problem was not getting free, it was staying free. And Alive. Ginny couldn't go at it alone, no matter how ballsey she was. Recklessly, she strode forward, the rest a step behind.

Hermione shot off nonverbal spells, sticking to defense instead of offense. Ron Followed suit but bellowed his defense charms and spells, occasionally throwing in an attack spell. Tonks shifted into the form of a deatheater and merged into the group. By blending in, she was able to attack stealthily.

While they had the courage, the fiasco lasted but a few minutes, if that. More deatheaters swarmed from outside the dungeon. As Hermione gulped futilely, She knew she'd never go do easily. She'd die wand in hand, or at least with a spell in her head and on her lips. They would go down fighting. She chanced a look at Harry, still struggling, the wraithy Darkness above him.

Never one for the easy road, but the dark, the Sauron Voldemort hybrid wouldn't just kill him but tortured Harry. Instead he rocked back watching his victim struggle, playing with him like a cat with a mouse.

As Hermione was hit with a spell, her return for taking a chance to glance on at Harry's struggle, and she flew back hitting the wall with enough force to crack something. She groaned and knew the deatheater was coming to finish her off.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at Legolas who was leaning against the wall in the corner to which he trod off. He looked as if he were casually talking with the two deatheaters that stood next to him. One laughed as they watched on as she struggled to get on her feet.

Ginny fought like a mad woman, shooting spells every which way and holding her own against a handful of deatheaters. With the influx of more she was doomed. She would not let herself be backed into the corner. She made her way for Tonks and Ron and they slammed their backs to each other. A circle formed around them and grew smaller. When the outlook was beyond grim, but none were yielding, the deatheaters stopped their advance on Voldemort's call.

Getting up from carving in Harry's bare chest, he swaggered over. As he opened his mouth to taunt them a deafening bang echoed through the old mansion. Voldemort's face distorted and an alien screech came forth. Every Deatheater stopped to listen and turned towards their master. Wormtail, who had been watching the frenzy, turn and ran outside the door, a few deatheaters behind him. However, they soon skidded in back wards. Wormtail was thrown back into the dank room in an alarming manner and speed.

In walked Dumbledore.

Aged, the white-haired wizard loosely waved his hand and everything stopped. Not that much had been happening when he entered. He had a presence that alerted everyone to his entrance. Hermione was still against the wall, and the others back to back to back. Harry was panting and fighting against his cold iron, magicked cuffs.

"Tom," Dumbledore inflected.

The shadowfigure walked away from his prey, a facial expression that might have once passed as a smile crept on his lips. "Albus."

The false sense of politeness was worrisome. With the arrival of Dumbledore, the room would have been cleared of the Death Eaters if her weren't standing in the way. So, Dumbledore seem to slide casually into the room. The rest fled. Hermione tried to stand up, rubbing her head for the pounding. However she soon realized that the rumbles were coming from outside the door. As the scene continued, Dumbledore and Voldemort eyeing each other indifferently, Aragorn strolled in. An unreadable face, he came to help Hermione up.

The room cleared, and the few order members watching the events unfolding, Ginny and Ron were quick to help Harry from the hard charmed chains. Tonks heard noises from down the hall, and looked to Hermione, who was still flummoxed, tossed a word to Ginny that she was going to help the back up. Ginny nodded concentrating at her own effort.

"On your own," Dumbledore spoke to his old charge. "How you like it."

"Eh," the creature, for he was not really a man, shrugged indifferently.

Wormtail had struggled to the corner. Voldemort nodded at him while eyes locked on his opponent. "At the top it is very lonely. But that's how it goes."

"I've never found so."

"You wouldn't" Voldemort hissed. "But then, you never were at the top."

"_Eo desolo,"_ he spat at Ginny and Ron, splaying a hand over at them without even a look. They flew against the wall like Hermione.

Hermione scampered over to her friends checking them. Ron rubbed his head, while Ginny checked her jaw, glaring at the fiend in front of her. Harry however, had one arm free and worked the other himself. They might have been cursed to blackness by Dark magic, but Harry found with one wrist free, he could wiggle the second one out by working at the cuff surreptitiously. All his bad behavior in years past, it took him no time.

"He wasn't the only one you ever feared," Harry snarled at him. "It was I."

The Sauron part of Voldemort turned, like a shadowy cloud rotating in the body, to laugh at the young man. Harry looked at his mentor, the aged Dumbledore, and didn't see the strike before it was too late. The Voldemort body, split between the two villains, attacked his old headmaster.

Harry heaved, gasping for air and wisdom as he saw the blinding flash, blinded by a sunlike explosion. It lasted but a second. Before anyone could react, Dumbledore was falling like a great hewed oak, a twinkle in his dying eyes.

**Sorry for such a late update. Busy, ya know? Any way. Not done, just the latest. Damn, you know I was planning on killing Dumbledore before I read it in HBP. hmph. Incidentally, that last line is from a Darkness song, "Holding My Own," which is I guess is punlike since I like to call the big V the darkness. Ha. I know, I'm lame-o.**


	15. Defeat

Harry didn't spare a moment for the pain he felt rip inside him. He was well schooled in the sorrow of death. Instead he used the moment Sauron/Voldemort took to gloat and shot a spell at his nemesis. The dark figure deflected it with a swipe of his nimbly hand. He turned his head, a skull dripping with skin like candle wax, and grinned maliciously at the young man.

"Harry." He simply said.

"Let us finish this." Said Harry.

Voldemort bowed, like a true battle foe. Harry bowed, shot an eye to the side and leapt away before bringing his eyes back upon his contestant. He knew Voldemort would not fight fair, so neither would he. The green sparks shot passed him as he danced away. Un-chivalrous, Voldemort had not spared Harry his own wand.

Hermione, as well as the rest, stood in awe. They could not interfere, it was a _mano a mano_ fight. Until Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into the dance of death. As he darted to the side, grateful that she just kept up with him.

He told her, "I need you."

And that he did. Hermione and Ron watched, not willing to let their friends die, plunged in. The love was apparent. Harry did not want to risk his friends, but it was through his mother's sacrifice, Sirius', and now Dumbledore's, Harry realized it was love that had protected him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, were all willing to die for him. Perhaps if he were a bigger man, he would not let them risk it. But he wanted Voldemort-and-who-ever-else lurked-within-him dead. It was a sacrifice he would make for the rest, he would risk his own death, and his friends to save the world. It was a pricey gamble.

If Hermione had not been willing to gamble away her life, to trust Harry and his chance, she would not be there. Ron surely as well. Ginny, they all knew, though it had never been declared, would follow him to death. Defend him from, and save him from.

If Harry were to fight his enemy on his own, the fight could end of two ways, Harry would die, Or they both would. Something had to change the odds. Dumbledore had been harping on love for ages, Harry figured, he would now use that to his advantage. With Ginny, Hermione, Ron, willing to sacrifice themselves with him, they together could overpower the darkness they faced.

In the end, it would be love that destroyed Voldemort. Disgusted by what he saw, Harry's family around him, helping, Voldemort overextended himself as he tried to kill them all at once.

"Kill us all, then," Ginny taunted the Shadow.

"Don't doubt me little one," the voice trembled the walls.

It would have been perfect if they had all had their wands, and had laid spells on him from every direction. But when captured, they had been disarmed. So it fell to the unspoken spells they all knew by heart.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted while others bellowed various accompaniments.

Ron and Tonks offered up their spells. Ginny spat her forward with all her heart.

Hermione heard a far off noise in the corner through her tunnel vision. The blackness about her spun her head around. She fumbled forward as her vision cleared and she saw Legolas step forward, no wand in hand, but bellow an elvish curse to the black fiend.

Each blast hit the creature wit ha force that would blow him the other way. Instead, the figure fell to the ground under the magical pressure. Harry stopped the others in their tracks.

"But you have one last Horcrux, don't you?" Harry stood above the crippled figure. "Do not play weak."

The black puddle rose and formed a shriveled copy of the former villain. It stalked Harry as he moved around, keeping a wary eye on it.

"He," Harry nodded at the thing that was at the same time the last of both Sauron and Voldemort, "He found you at the castle. When you were so weak, that bond, one so vile, nourished you filthy carcass."

The black mass hissed at him.

"Sauron saved you," Harry laughed. "Not you and any magic you thought you had.

"But Sauron is weak too," Harry continued, weaving away the rest who were restlessly pacing further away. "

"But, of course. The true marvel, is that he found you at Hogwarts. Your home away from, well, nothing. Your only home.

"You think we are so bonded," Harry's voice slowed to but a mere whisper. Harry teased him. "Half-bloods. Mudbloods. Hogwarts is our home."

"_Was_ our home."

The creature slashed and clawed at Harry, but he stepped back out of reach, mutter spells under his breath. Harry's snickers grew into cackles of laugher.

"You just don't get it yet do you?"

"You never knew when pieces of your soul, those bloody horcruxes, were destroyed, because they were torn from you why should you feel them any more?"

"But, yes." Harry stepped forward to the fitful angry mass. "I destroyed the last one."

He heard everyone gasp who had been listening, putting the pieces together. "There are no more pieces of you left since I demolished Hogwarts."

The voices around him, Harry could not hear because he intently watched the figure before him. Voldemort shrieked and reached for Harry, who did move back. The shadowy veil moved through him, coming from the behind as well.

"You see," Harry slowly and cruelly explained, "You were finished ages ago, you just didn't know it."

Gently, the only soft thing Voldemort or Sauron ever did, the wispy figure faded. The sound, however, rung in everyone's ears, the shrill cry for life left unanswered.

When the show was done, and the threat was no more, no one moved. Ginny finally had to breathe, unaware that she held her breath. Harry glanced over at her and laughed. They all laughed, not out of anything but release of stress.

The laughter died as each looked around at the destruction. The bodies and the mess was overwhelming, almost worth more stress-relieved guffaws. Hermione's eyes jumped to Legolas, but the blond elf spoke quietly with Aragorn. She wondered where Aragorn had been all this time, and why Legolas had been so unhelpful. Aragorn, she assumed must've been following the battle with his own magics, and dealing with the element of Sauron, that is why he was here after all. But Legolas had remained unobtrusive the entire night, ever since they had split and entered…

"Oh cripes," Hermione scolded herself, unaware that she had cursed aloud.

Stopping herself from running over to the ethereal figure, Hermione looked around and found many sets of eyes watching her. She blushed furiously. "I think we'd best get out of here.

The walls cracked as she spoke, rumbling in devastation. The wards and protection spells still kept them from popping out in apparition style, so they were forced to run out the rum and through the maze-like house. None really knew where they were or how they had been brought all the way down to the dungeon.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and didn't let go. The rest followed quickly after with Aragorn ending the line. As various ill-informed Deatheaters appeared, Harry and his company removed each from their way.

The halls turned around on themselves, and stairs tempted them to find their ways off track. Yet Harry trusted his gut and took the turns that seemed as if they would lead nowhere. But they didn't—they led out.

Dumbledore had led the Order to the Mansion, though few had come in. Now, the rest caught the weary souls who managed out. Hermione could hardly keep her eyes open as someone grabbed her and apparated back to HQ. She only knew, as her heavy eyes fell, because she thought felt the familiar sucking sensation that accompanied the move.

But then again, perhaps because she was so tired, this ride felt smooth, like floating on a cloud. Her bed awaited her.

**::Okay, I admit it, I am throwing this up without editing, proofreading, etc. I am such a slacker yes. But, by no means is the story thrown up in the same manner. I am still smoothing out the end. So hold on kiddos.**


	16. Healing

Whether days or hours went by, Hermione could careless, losing herself in the pitch black of dreamless sleep. Her limbs ached when she finally awoke, sore and weathered from everything passed.

She sighed when she actually opened her eyes, thinking on the sorrows. Dumbledore came to mind. She winced as the tears came. Instead of dwelling on her pain, she dressed quickly, in search of Ron and the rest to see how they fared.

"How's everyone?" she asked the first Order member she came across.

"Coping," she told her. "Harry and Ginny, well no one has heard from them in three days, but that is somewhat to be expected."

"Why? --oh," Hermione quickly asked, then figured what her friend meant.

"Guess they have catching up to do," Hermione finished blushing.

"Or making up," Chen said.

"Making up?"

"Yeh, when we brought you al back, Harry was keen to tell what happened. Someone needed to go back for D—er, the people left behind. Harry was going to do it, but none of us would let him, especially Ginny. She was smashed, needed to go straight to the medics, so I'm sure they had a sorting out."

"Ah," Hermione understood. "And Ron, and the rest?"

"Ronald is sleeping still. A few hours after you lot returned, he had come out, checking on everyone, but we sent him back."

"Tonks just came out of a long slumber and is briefing those that need be."

"Remus hasn't let her out of his sight has he?" Hermione asked.

"No, she glares at him when he follows her to the loo! Promptly kicks him out, she does." Chen laughed.

A strange pause strangled Hermione and she found she couldn't ask about the outlanders. She remembered her previous realization, Legolas had been under the Imperius curse. Murmuring a goodbye to the girl, Hermione wandered off.

"How could I have not known?" She asked herself.

There was so much going on at the time, the chaos and confusion, she hadn't read the signs, or had the time to.

It all made sense now, why he hadn't helped, why he just stood there in the corner. He was forced, bent to the will of the dark lord. Voldemort and Sauron's. Perhaps not directly, Hermione thought longer about it, but if an anonymous Deatheater had held control of the elf, than it would explain why he couldn't break free. Whereas if the it had be the darkness himself, than Legolas might have been able to struggle free. With all that was going on, there was no way he could have kept every multitask going.

What was she going to say to him now? Hermione turned around to go back to the building and find his dormitory. She turned back around in self-doubt. Spinning again with new found determination, she twist back out, losing her nerve as quickly as it came.

"Bugger."

"That's elegant," A voice informed her from behind.

Hermione froze, turning slowing. When she swallowed her embarrassment, she found her sheepish smile and gaze falling on Chris Talon, very battered, and bruised.

"You look like hell," Hermione earnestly told him, "Still."

"Yeh, well," he shrugged. "you don't look too much better."

"Thanks."

They both laughed after minute. When the minute passed, both lost to their own thoughts again, the silence hung in the air again. Neither broke the bleak air though, trapped in their own heads.

"I'm sorry about Caf—Evan," Hermione said after another moment. She had heard he his wounds had taken him a few days ago. After the initial fight, he wouldn't stay in the infirmary, choosing instead to help storm the mansion where he accrued more injuries and lost more blood.

"For all his trouble," Talon looked up at her, "he was a good guy."

"Ginny will be sad to hear."

"If they ever come up for air that is," Chris tried to laugh it off. Hermione could tell he didn't want to talk anymore about his partner's passing.

"And you?" he asked after her a few seconds later.

"What?" Hermione had to ask, she had let her mind drift to where she didn't want it to. To someone she didn't want it to.

He laughed at her as she slapped him on the shoulder, wincing as she saw him groan and grab his arm. "Sorry."

"No you're not," he laughed again. "But tell me, what were you 'bugger'ing when I stumbled upon you?"

"Uh," Hermione stuttered, " I was just thinking about Hogwarts. Harry really destroyed it?"

"So I hear," he nodded.

"I bet there is more to it," she mused. "Maybe I'll go find out."

Hermione stepped away, glad to have escaped that. Her "bugger"ing as he put it, was her cursing herself. What was she going to do about Legolas. What was she going to say?

"Harry," Hermione started in surprise to see Harry, Ginny and the rest situated at the table.

"Mi," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Good to see you," Ginny laughed, continuing on.

They chatted as Harry explained to her how he has demolished Hogwarts without really doing it. A spell to use a piece as a whole, Synecdoche, he was able to destroy the horcrux.

Hermione listened, truly fascinated, but incapable of listening. Her mind wandered to where the others were. Finally, when she could take it no longer she tried, as carefully as possible to sound casual.

"Where are those outlanders," she looked around curiously and randomly before shoving her forkful of food into her mouth.

"I think they left didn't they?" Bryson chirped up. "Saw talking with the old folks."

"Old folks indeed," Remus voice came from the back of the room.

Hermione's inside felt numb and on fire at the same time, her vision tunneled, but she managed to squeak out an offhanded comment. "Light packers, eh?"

"Old folks?" Tonks laughed coming from behind Remus, "Yeh, all they need are the diapers and bibs."

Ginny grinned but bit back her laughter. "I thought we would get to say goodbye to them."

Hermione heard the voice of her friend and looked over, sharing a look with Ginny. Her friend had a knowing smile for her. _She knows,_ Hermione thought. She knew it. Hermione knew that Ginny knew that Hermione missed/wanted Legolas! Damn.

"Eh," Tonks shrugged, sitting down at the table, pushing a finished Bryson out of his chair, "They're around here somewhere."

"Talking with Shacklebolt," Remus added.

"About the spell on Legolas no doubt," Hermione guessed.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked again after a quiet minute.

"Legolas was under a curse," Hermione said, after the quiet realization she hadn't told anyone. "I just realized that the reason he hadn't been able to help us is because he was under someone else's control."

"I didn't know until it was too late though," Hermione said quietly.

"It's okay," Ginny spoke up, "I think it is been sorted out."

Hermione silently stood up, and left the table, then the room. Sitting in the parlor room, she sunk into the overstuffed chair. Not only had she not told anyone about Legolas when they made it out that night, she hadn't told anyone when she woke up. That certainly meant something to her. It wasn't love if she couldn't even tell anyone he was in trouble.

Love! Thinking about her loving him when so many she knew, definitely loved, were dead! What was wrong with her she wondered. Hermione wanted to cry, but didn't she didn't want to in the same breath. Her heart winced when she thought about the last time she had cried, besides just this morning when she thought on Dumbledore. Hermione had been so stressed and worried and Legolas had come in and talked to her, soothed her.

Hermione tossed and turned inside her mind, not moving on the outside. After awhile, she noticed that Ginny sat in the room with her, next to her, but no one else. a true friend, Ginny protected her from what must be obvious, or so Hermione feared.

"Is it obvious?" she asked her.

"To me, yes," Ginny hugged her, stroking her hair. "To the rest, perhaps not. Actually, probably not. I doubt that they could come outside their own worlds after all that has happened lately to see it."

"Thanks," Hermione hugged her back. "And I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

_I am happy for you too_, Ginny thought. But she couldn't say it. At Hermione's stage, she probably didn't think it would ever work out. Ginny, knew she had been there.

"Is there a problem?"

Hermione stiffened as she heard Legolas's voice, but she didn't move. Part of her wanted to jump up, act like there wasn't a problem. Part of her wanted to hop up and run away. Yet another part wanted to talk to him, confess everything. Instead she just froze, letting Ginny do her friendly part.

"Yeh," Ginny admitted after a minute. "it's been a long road here. We've some losses."

"We're sorry to hear that," Aragorn softly said.

"We'll cope," Hermione stepped up, pulled her hair back, gather herself together, before quietly excused herself from the room.

"Thank you for your concern," Ginny followed after.

When Ginny found Hermione in her room, she shut the door and waited for an explanation.

"I panicked."

"Oh," Ginny nodded indulgently, "yeh. Uh—Why? You face down monsters everyday, human and not, and some _boy_ scares you!?"

"He's not a boy," Hermione shuffled, "he's like an alien. Otherworldly."

"Whatever," Ginny took the tough love approach. "you just need to get it together and be the woman you are, who I know you are. This isn't you."

Hermione groaned.

"Stop whinging," Ginny snapped at her, really getting upset, "What is your problem? If you don't do something he's going to leave!

"Then you'll be like this for the rest of your life," she murmured.

"I can't," Hermione sighed. "Why can't he approach me? What if he doesn't want me? I don't want to be rejected."

"No one does."

"I don't know what to say," Hermione finally admitted.

"Say what's there." Ginny left her on that note.

_Say what's there_, Hermione scoffed. _Easier said then done…no pun intended_. Ginny could speak so easily now that she had Harry.

"Well, she always had Harry," Hermione ventured outloud.

"Neither would admit it though. Mostly likely out of fear that something would happen to the other, like jinxing themselves.

"Okay, Mi," she sounded alarmed, "Now you're talking to yourself."

"Why not?" she answered with a laugh.

"Let's go," she spoke for both sides, standing up to go find Legolas.

But she didn't stand up. She stood there moving forward like she was going to hop up, psyching herself up.

"Wimp," she chastised herself before truly sitting and walking out the door.

Not letting anything stop her, she walked out to the main room of the house. Plenty of people sat in the room, including on of the outsiders. Aragorn, not Legolas, however. She sat down, smiling and confident, assured of her mission.

"Where are your friends?" she looked interestedly at Aragorn. Shocked by her own boldness, she smothered her uneasy laughter, turning it into a gorgeous smile.

"In the garden," Aragorn nodded to outback, "the dwarf and elf discuss personal matters."

_Oh_, Hermione thought disappointedly. They were finalizing their plans for their return. Legolas had told her that Gimli was to show him the world of the Dwarves. In exchange,—

"However, I'm sure they would love to see how you are doing," Aragorn broke into her thoughts softly. "They would wish to know you were feeling better, more like yourself."

She stood up before she was even aware, her feet kicking in motion as she found herself at the door. Without bothering to wait for composure, knowing it would break her courage, she opened the door and stepped out into the terrace.

The table sat off in the grass, and as she walked Hermione could see Harry sitting with the two, talking. On her approach, Legolas stood up, the first one to see her, Gimli soon followed in a respectful stand and bow. Harry turned, grinned strangely and stood up, heading back towards his house.

"I'll go get those drinks," Harry excused himself.

Hermione nodded to him with a small smile as he passed, not really looking, just stalling for time.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Legolas asked her, still standing.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione accepted the seat they offered her. "I'm feeling much better thank you."

"It pleases me to hear," Legolas smiled at her.

"As it does me," Gimli added a second later his gruff, but sincere tone.

"Thanks you for all your help," she looked between the two. "I don't think we could've done it without you."

"You're too generous."

"No," Hermione swallowed the magnificent lump in her throat. "I'm sorry that I didn't help you, I didn't realize, until it was too late. I mean, the curse—"

"It's no matter," Legolas waved off her apology. "Truly."

"But it is," Hermione groped. "I, I…."

"Hermione," Legolas started but Gimli cut in.

"Lass, it could have been anyone of us, and the signs are not apparent. You are not responsible."

"Thank you," she believed him. "Again."

"Hermione," Legolas began again.

"But lass," Gimli boisterous voice chimed in, "tell us your plans, how will your life continue now that the your main concern is taken care of?"

"I," Hermione looked away from Legolas, who had been trying to speak. Gimli smiled broadly at her, glancing to Legolas and back to Hermione. "really don't know. I suppose just chase on, there are always more criminals for an auror."

"True," Gimli nodded.

"And you?" she politely asked, not having the heart to bear turning to Legolas.

"I will celebrate in the halls of the dwarves," he laughed in a barreled voice.

"Hermione," Legolas tried once more.

"I promised him that our ale will out drink his elvish wine," Gimli laughed on, Hermione was sure she was missing the joke.

"The elvish wine," Gimli laughed as he explained the fine tasting of the elvish delicacies, but Hermione let the voice drown her.

"Gimli," Legolas voice finally broke through to her.

"Yes," he looked up, as did Hermione, to see Legolas look exasperated.

"Could you go see if Harry has those drinks he promised?"

Gimli stood up with a smirk, but said nothing, heading inside. Legolas watched him go, his eyes lingering on the door. "I am rather parched, sorry to interrupt."

"No matter," Hermione dismissed. "I wasn't really listening to be honest."

"Oh?"

Hermione looked over to see his amused half smile. Seeing it, she forgot what se was going to say, and couldn't help but smile back, enjoying his bright clear eyes.

"I've been rather scattered lately," she coughed and looked towards the house, as if Harry or Gimli would walk out. "The stress and action."

"Of course," He voice softened, even more than normal if possible. "You've been through much, all of you."

"I suppose," Hermione mumbled something emotional, but her intellectual side cringed, telling herself to shut up, shut up now!!!

"Sorry," Hermione brought herself to, "I don't mean to heap all this on you."

_I need a therapist_, she thought in weak defense.

"I don't mind." He reassured her. "I love you."

"Thanks," she nodded her head in appreciation to his support before stopping herself. "What? I mean, I.."

Surely she hadn't heard him right.

"I said, "I don't mind, I like you." I care about how you are feeling."

Oh, right, Hermione mentally winced. She thought he'd said he loved her, but that was her skittish imagination running away with her…or from her. But, she had been pretty sure she heard what she had heard.

"Well, thanks," Hermione tried in her most heartfelt voice, looking over at him.

Legolas was looking at the house. _Right, he must be so blasted thirsty. Blast me. Say it, dammit, say it! Tell him already. You are just getting cowardly by the second, Mi._

"Ok," she cleared her throat. "Legolas."

He looked at her, she felt as if she were a troll. "I've strove for logic and order in my life. It is something that helps me settle, so when I tell you that things are messy for me right now, grant me some leniency."

"Ok, Hermione." He said strangely, which she couldn't blame him for. "Are you ok?"

"As a matter of fact, no," She managed to say, pleases with herself in the end, but pushing for more.

"I," Damn. She froze. "I."

"You?"

"I.."

"I," he tried again.

"I," she stuttered, shaking her head, filling with negativity and dismay.

"I love you."

Every emotion dropped from her at that point as she looked over to him.

Legolas smiled at her and she fell in. "I do."

"I do too," Hermione beamed, "I mean,—"

"I know."

"I love you," she stated it firmly, to admit it to him and herself. She wouldn't let herself get out of saying it. The Ginny in her head crowed triumphantly.

"May I finally kiss you?" Legolas asked politely, but was already reaching her, drawing close.

Hermione met him, not wanting to be a idle participant, reaching her hand up and feeling his silky hair between her fingers and she slid her hand behind his head, bring his lips to hers. His kiss, she couldn't describe, just as she could never describe him, only at best otherworldly.

"You know?" she teased him coyly as each pulled away from the tenderness.

"I suspected," his eyes trained on her, a coy smile all his own. "But," he looked back towards the doors suspiciously, "I have been wrong before. Don't tell the dwarf."

"I knew it!" she told herself, surprised when she realized she'd said it outloud.

"You knew?" he asked strangely.

"I knew I heard you right before."

**:::Okay this is where I am at right now. I'm not sure I care for it, so I could use some feedback. I'm sorely tempted to change it. It's soo..sooo… easy? Obvious? Well, anymatter, Whether I change this bit or not, I still have the rest of the ends to tie up, k? yes more to come. Still. **


	17. Magic Like the Heart

"You knew that I knew?" he asked her.

"No, I knew nothing," she laughed.

"But you?" she asked him. "Tell me."

"I knew you struck my heart early on," he told her softly.

"You lie," she was surprised at his sentimentality.

"I do not."

"I was rather stroppy at times," she admitted. "How could you see through that?"

"Hermione," Legolas said gently. "I could spend the rest of the day and night telling how lovely you are, and every detail I think on you. But, there is more."

"What?"

"Aragorn and Gimli are waiting for me," He said. "they have granted me some time, but I have held them out longer than they expected."

"What? Legolas," Hermione shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand."

"I want you to come with me."

Rather than say 'What?' for the ten thousandth time, Hermione waited for him to explain.

"Our time here is so brief," he said. "With our mission complete, Sauron and Voldemort destroyed, we must return to our lives. Aragorn, his kingdom and queen await. Gimli is anxious at the promise I made to him, to take him to Galadriel. But before he can do that, he must find his dwarf kin and…"

"Return to your lives," Hermione repeated.

"Yes," Legolas stilled.

"You'll be going."

"Yes."

"But," he spoke when he realized the silence had taken her, "I wish, long for you to come.

"I understand," he continued when her silence grew out of control, "If you do not wish to leave your life. I shouldn't presume to…I mean…"

Hermione's mouth snapped open to explain her hesitation, but the doors to the house opened and poured forth people to further complicate the matter.

With the influx of people coming and going, the commotion of it all, Hermione did not see Legolas for the rest of the day, though she tried. She thought all the matters were tied up, but she should have known better. The next few days offered little help. A veritable mountain of paperwork awaited her, ranging from immediate to bloody-well-handle-now, to due last week. Ginny and she could only put off so much. And then there were the meeting the had to attend. The funerals. But before all that could be seen to, plans needed to be arranged.

"I don't know how long he will wait." Hermione sighed.

"He will wait as along as he needs," Ginny said. "As long as you need."

"But what about his friends? Gimli and Aragorn have lives to return to as well."

"Why do they all need to return at the same time?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "I only see him and speak so little the past few days. I don't know, Gin."

"Well I do."

"What?" Hermione dropped her pen.

"You will go to my wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yes," Ginny explained. "The marriage ceremony between two people, committing their lives together."

"Yes, I know that." Hermione threw a bertie bott at her. "I meant you and Harry so soon."

"Yes Harry and I. Who else? Cleaver Witherschnitzel?"

"Cheeky."

"Of course."

"You're going to make me work for this aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "Nah. Yes, Harry and I are having our ceremony soon. There is no question about it, us that is. I know that the dangers and threats are gone. But there is only so much time two people have together in this world."

"True. Aurors do have hard lives as well."

"Yes. I," Ginny hesitated. "I am thinking of retiring."

"What?"

"I know Aurors are always needed, despite Vee being gone now. But I do want a normal life with Harry. Now he can have one."

Hermione always suspected that the only reason Ginny ever became an Auror was to watch after Harry and help out as she could. Now neither felt needed.

"Harry has the money to do whatever he wants. And I think he wants to do some good now," Ginny said.

"He would be an excellent professor." Hermione agreed.

"I have always thought so. Remember DA?"

"Yeah," Hermione laughed.

"And," Ginny added after a few quiet moments. "I don't want another partner."

"Another partner?"

"I know what your decision is, Mi."

"Oh."

"Love is where you need to go. Legolas will give it to you. He'll give you the world. Albeit another one, but follow your heart, Luv.

"Besides," Ginny continued. "I have to have you here for our wedding, Harry agrees. So we will have a party to end all parties. Then we will find our new lives."

Hermione felt like crying.

"Deal?" Ginny stuck out her hand.

Hermione eyed it for but a second but grabbed it fiercely, the two women falling into tears, hugs and laughter.

Hermione eyed her dress in the mirror, and her hair. Her hair had grown much since she had last scrutinized it. Perhaps….just maybe… she smiled, she would let Tonks and Ginny hack it off again. She preferred the wild look.

As for her bridesmaid dress, Hermione was not willing to comment either way on its style. She did not want to offend Ginny by saying it was ugly, nor encourage her by saying she liked it. As far as attendant dresses went, it could have been worse. It was not truly so bad, but rather fun.

Ginny came out from the bathroom. "Ready?"

"You mean am I ready to squeeze you into that white dress?"

"Yes, and no white dress jokes."

"I'd never dream of it." Hermione craned her head. "So let's see it."

"You should've been there. Mobs of people everywhere. They're lucky I didn't whip out my wand and start cursing."

"Ah, yes, the infamous bogey curse. You were always good at that. As for the sales, you know I would not have survived."

"Ha." Ginny was not convinced.

She pulled the dress out of the garment bag. It was long, with a sheer train. The strapless top had sheer lace sleeves in a quasi-traditional way. it was modern, and not. Some of every time. Molly would have been proud.

"Wow," Hermione said.

"And no enchantments needed." Ginny herself was fairly proud.

Harry stood at the front of the hall, seven kinds of anxious. Though Ron stood by his side, it didn't lessen the jitters. A crowd of people sat in the pews, but Harry didn't see them, but knew.

Hermione could see his fears in his face as she came down the aisle before Ginny. She could see fear, far from anything she had seen when he face big V, but she also saw anticipation. He wasn't afraid of getting married, he was afraid she might change her mind. No one likes rejection. Hermione smirked, there was no way Ginny would change her mind. The girl had had this image in her head since she was eleven!

When Ginny came down the aisle, Hermione heard the audible intake of breath that was Harry's stunned gasp. He was bedazzled by his bride.

Hermione thought of her conversation with Ginny. The redhead knew her answer before she did. Hermione was going with Legolas. She hadn't even seen him today. she hoped he was still here, but she knew he was. But like Harry, part of her worried at that possibility of rejection. If she could have, she would have turned around right during the ceremony to see where he sat, but she couldn't disrespect her friends that way. Instead, she turned her full attention to the ceremony.

Legolas was absolutely striking in a mortal tux. His long fair mane hung loosely around him, some pulled back. His features were so comely, Hermione had to remind herself to breathe. He smiled when he saw her.

"You do that suit justice," Hermione said.

"It feels strange, but customs are customs." He never looked upset Hermione noticed.

"Well," She smiled back at him. "We can't all run around in riding clothes or silks." Gimli had told her what the elves were like, of course in stereotypes, but amusing nonetheless.

"I think you would bring beauty to Elvish clothes." He appraised her with his cool eyes. "But then, you are simply radiant to begin with. You need no finery to enhance you."

Hermione was flattered but alarmed at the romance novel talk. She could feel her face in its unbelieving fix, and shook herself from her state. "Thank you, but really, you needn't compliment me so."

"I apologize if it displeases you."

"No, no." now she was embarrassed. "I just mean. I, uh. I am just not used to such blatant affection."

"I could stop, but it does not change the matter."

"No, don't stop. just ignore me. heh, heh." She laughed at herself, feeling incredibly stupid. "Legolas, I'm sorry, I just mean, thank you."

To shut both of them up, she reached forward and kissed him. She still had no words to describe his touch, his kiss, or their connection, just the starry-eyed dreamy sensation she felt. She could feel her smile as they kissed. When she pulled away, she looked up at him, their eyes locked. It was understood that she would be going with him and it would be after the wedding. No words exchanged.

As she dance with various guests, Hermione wondered if she could sneak off without really saying goodbye to people. But it wasn't her way she decided. She would make her transition free and clear. But confronted like that, with her old life and possible new life, could she do it? she wondered…

She looked up at her new dance partner, unaware of who it was until she looked.

"I wasn't sure if you owned a dress." George told Hermione as they danced. "Glad to see you're over me."

"It was Fred."

"Fred, George, we're one and the same." He grinned wickedly at her.

"Eh, can I cut it?"

Hermione was spun around by her dancing partner to be met by Ron. He held his hand out, grinning sideways at her. She took his hand as George dumped her off in a friendly manner. She and Ron picked up the song again and rejoined the other dancing fools.

"I hear you're going."

"What? Who told you that? I mean," Hermione flustered.

"Hermione, it's written all over you. I know."

Unsure of what to say she hesitated before throwing a lame joke. "Heh, so I'm not the center of gossip then?"

"Hardly." His tone grew softer. "I always thought you and I might find a way together. Maybe."

She and Ron had a strained relationship, full of love, but many difficulties. It would never have, could never have been romantic. Platonic was the only choice for her. "Ron-"

"But," he continued. "Our lives have gone different ways."

Ron shrugged to the side, a little sheepish grin. "Sorry, Mi, just thinking about old times."

"I can't live in the past, Ron."

"I know. You never could. You were always of the Now."

She fought to hold back her tears. She hadn't realized leaving was going to be like this. Perhaps, a tiny part of whispered, perhaps she shouldn't, couldn't go. She sniffed, unaware of her company. How could she leave?

"Hey, hey." Ron stopped dancing, looking down at her concerned. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I don't know what to do, Ron."

They walked off the dance floor and out of the hall, finding a quiet corridor to talk. She sat down and he next to her. She thought of Legolas, what he had said earlier, the way he made her feel, everything about him. but then she thought of all her friends that she would be leaving. Who knew when she'd see them again? If ever? What would happen, what would it be like?

"Hermione, listen." Ron cleared his throat, never one for speeches or advice, he took this exception. "All your life you have thought with your head. I know you. you and your 'Hogwarts; A history.' You were—are the brightest witch of the age, any really. And it has gotten you very far. You have a great job, great friends, you helped defeat one of the worst villains the world, or worlds, have ever known. Any way you look at it, you've got a bright future ahead of you. You can do anything you want, you are that good, brilliant, talented, etc. You've got the world in your palm. But having said that, don't you wish for just once, at least, you would follow your heart? Being more inclined to the latter myself, let me tell you, one can't always follow either the head or heart. Look at Harry, he has learned to use both. It's time for us to do the same."

That stopped Hermione's tears. All this time she had never seen herself as simply the brains or Ron as the Heart. Harry had always been the middle ground?

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear before she left. He could have made it difficult, dragged it out. She didn't know what else to say, but kissed him on the cheek. He let her go.

Hermione stood facing her friends. She held back the tears, but felt them bubbling in her heart. Ginny was just as stoic-faced as any, but she had her beautiful smile on her face. "You look smashing, chicken."

Hermione looked down at her dress. She wasn't sure how Legolas had acquired an Elvish dress for her, but he had. A long one armed dress, soft and smooth, fitted but flowy. She felt exuberant, vivacious, alive, stunning, everything possible in the beautiful gown. She smoothed the bodice and looked back at her friend.

"Thanks."

"And you've seen your family?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She smiled up at him like he were her father or an older brother looking after her.

She was so excited to leave and begin her journey, her newest life she couldn't make room for the sadness. She knew she was and the others were as well, but they saw the joy on her face.

"And you'll take care of her?" Harry glanced to the tall platinum elf, who inclined his head.

"Well, if you get tired of her, you can always send her back, yeh?" Ron asked, though he smiled.

Legolas looked at Hermione and she tried not to blush. When she looked into his eyes, it was as if a secret message passed between them, each time they looked at each other. She could hear people saying things to her, but all she could see was Legolas. Soon, their time was spent.

Aragorn and Gimli patiently waited to the side. Once home, Aragorn would take them to his home, where they would spend a few days recuperating from the travel. And then Legolas, his mortal bride, and Gimli would make their way to the halls of the dwarves, and eventually on to the West and to the port of the Grey Havens. Then home. Legolas presented his two friends an enormous honor by bringing not one but two mortals to the land of the Elves. The honor had only been extend few other times.

Aragorn watched his friend, the love in his eyes reminded Aragorn of his own love, whom he ached to see. But he had known Legolas a very long time, and had never seen him in such a way. He had known something was different in his companion only days after arriving at the strange Order house. But then again, Aragorn also knew what it was like from both sides. To love an immortal was easy, they were beautiful and exotic, true and loyal, honest, pure, indescribable. But to love a mortal was passionate, they were so bright and fiery, so brilliant, so spirited, everything that immortals were not. Aragorn himself walked the line in between. He lived so much longer than many of his companions, but also loved someone who would live well beyond his years. He and Arwen had had the talk many times. But Legolas would not have their problem, he was taking his love with him, where as Aragorn's love was relinquishing what Legolas could offer Hermione for what Aragorn could offer her. and yet it was exactly the same. Love. Forever and for now, it made no difference. Love was love.

When every goodbye was given, every tear held back no longer, and kisses and hugs were exchanged until painful longing interceded, Hermione left with her new life. They walked away, to make the travel and transfer in private peace. They walked and walked and Hermione did not want to ask when they would leave, she was full of emotions and excitement, laughter and tears, love and apprehension. Finally she looked over at her partner.

"When do we stop? How do we jump between the worlds?" she asked.

"My dear," Aragorn laughed before Legolas could speak. "You were to much in your own world to notice that we already have. our magic is of the most subtle kind. Magic like the heart."

Hermione looked around and it looked just the same. Yet different. Her heart jumped and felt a difference but felt just as home at it ever had in England. "Truly? It is beautiful. Different yet the same, splendidly perfect."

Legolas laughed, walking on. "Soon, you will see just how much."

After another half hour or so of walking, the group was met with horses and company to escort them to Gondor. The few new people made Hermione draw deep breathes, thinking how she would meet so many more people. They looked surprised to see an extra person with the group and looked about to see who could be removed from his horse. Legolas waved them off and lifted her to his horse before vaulting gracefully on. His arms slid around her as she took the reins.

Hermione wasn't sure she could handle the affair, so marvelous so extravagant, so soon from her departure from her home. The arrival was a whirlwind of events, the approach to the huge white and the welcome received. Hermione was introduced to many people she could not remember but quickly enough taken to a room to change. Her head spun with excitement and nervousness. She felt like she were watching a movie and as if none of it were happening to her, but she got to watch and enjoy it.

The city had blown her away, the people called, the palace was huge. Dumbfounded, she found she could barely speak. She needed a moment to catch her breath. To be by herself….was there a bathroom nearby?

Someone showed her to a room. A marvelous room, huge and open, a balcony, a closet gull of clothes, shoes, and more. The attendant showed her briefly about the room, the wardrobe, the privacy closet, which was definitely a room—a bathroom. It was bigger than her old Hogwarts common room. Like her apartment had mated and had twenty babies! How had she ever lived in that closet of a flat? Once alone inside her bedchamber, she sat on the fluffy bed for a moment to get her bearings, to think. The next thing she knew she was waking up with Legolas sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry," she yawned. "I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, or that I would for that matter."

"Do not worry, I felt certain you would. The experience must have been overwhelming."

"Yes." Hermione grew quite for a moment as it all sunk in. She felt heavy Elvish eyes on her. "Oh, very much worth it though."

He smiled when she said that. "I am pleased you still think so.

"Hermione. I know you gave up much to come with me, I hope you know that I know. Or rather that I acknowledge what you have abdicated. I would not be as arrogant to say you will not regret it, but offer that I will make it my position to make assured you do not regret. The burden, if it would called such, is mine. But,"

"Shh." Hermione lifted a hand to quiet him. "I have learned from my previous life that we are given choices, one must pick a path and not look back. Time is precious and I may have all the time in the world now, given lovingly by you, but I do not have time for regrets. I make choices, and I stick by them. And I will love this one and I will love you. Well, I already do."

"I love you Hermione." He smiled that soft sweet Legolas smile that melted her. "We have no regrets and only each other."

**Chicken is used as an endearment here, don't be all take it the wrong way, k? I could have ended it a bit further up, before they went to Middle Earth, but I wanted to experience a little of what Hermione would think in a new place. I believe this is the end. I suppose one day I might get a wild feather to write more about the actual journey to the sea through the dwarf halls, etc, the adventure there, b/c I am sure there is one. But I think this is it. **


End file.
